


The Shadows of Tragedy

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Curses, Dark Shadows - Freeform, Dark Shadows AU, F/M, Family, Ghosts, Gothic, Horror, Love, PG13 rated sexual content, Rating: PG13, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, reincarnated romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: This is the tale of a man who once had everything until a jealous witch cursed him to become a monster and condemned him to the shadows for all time. Years later he awakens in a modern world where he fights to protect his new family and falls in love with a woman who reminds him of his long lost paramour. Love never dies and neither does family.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay while this au did start out as my idea I gave it away to be written by another Author who by the way is doing an excellent job with it. Her name is BlueBelle16 Author but unfortunately she does not have an account on here and doesn't want one. Why? I don't know but I asked her if I could post her story on here and she agreed. So here's her work.

**This is based off of the 2012 Tim Burton film adaption and the 1991 revival series. But there will be some stuff taken from the original series.**

**And just so no one's confused. Here's the roles that each of the characters will be associated with. Most of them will be based off of the revival characters and Tim Burton adaption characters but some of them will be based off the characters from the old series too.**

**Gray Fullbuster - Barnabas Collins**

**Juvia Lockser - Victoria Winters/Josette Du Pres**

**Erza Scarlet - Elizabeth Collins Stoddard**

**Natsu Dragneel - Willie Loomis**

**Lucy Heartfilia - Carolyn Stoddard**

**Ultear Milkovich - Angelique Bouchard**

**Laxus Dreyar - Rodger Collins**

**Romeo Conbolt - David Collins**

**Cana Alberona - Dr. Julia Hoffman**

**Wendy Marvell - Sarah Collins**

**Mirajane Strauss - Maggie Evans**

**Makarov Dreyar - Sam Evans**

**Jellal Fernandes - Timothy Elliot Stokes**

**Mard Geer - Tom Jennings**

**Minerva Orland - Laura Murdoch**

**Enjoy and please leave kind comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy. If there was one word that could describe Gray Fullbuster and his family perfectly it would have to be tragedy. For those of you unfamiliar with the word it means an event causing great suffering, destruction, and distress and that was pretty much what the Fullbuster family was known for suffering one tragic event after another and most of it was because of a dreadful curse. But I am getting far ahead of myself. Let us go back to the first tragedy this family suffered. Strangely enough the first one wasn't invoked by the infamous curse. No this one happened due to natural causes.

It occurred in the year of 1778. Silver Fullbuster the patriarch of the family was a very wealthy man who owned a very successful shipping and merchant business. He lived in a very impressive manor house that was greatly designed and well built. The railings were hand carved from truss and cherry wood while the floors were made from the finest cut marble. The masonry, fireplaces, and the steps were created by the finest Italian craftsmen. The wainscotting was fashioned from the richest Baltic woods and the windows were purchased from the grandest baronial estates of Europe. It was truly a master piece. In this house he lived happily with his wife Mika who at the time was expecting their third child and their two sons Gray and Lyon.

Lyon his first born was fourteen at the time while Gray his second born was only eleven. They were both well behaved boys who adored their parents and were very excited about their new brother or sister. On the night this happened young Gray was dancing in the ballroom with his beloved yet heavily pregnant mother. The two of them were laughing and smiling the whole time while dancing to the piano music being played by Lyon.

"You dance wonderfully Mother." Gray said.

"Same to you my dear one." His mother giggled. She hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Oh my darling Gray you're going to be such a handsome man when you grow up just like your father."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She turned her gaze toward her oldest son. "Lyon my precious won't you come and dance with me?"

"No thank you Mother." He said.

"Why ever not?"

"Because if I dance with you then that means Gray would have to play the piano and he's terribly tone deaf." He joked.

"I am not!" His brother argued.

At the sound of laughter, Silver walked into the room to smile at his loving family but then started to look worried when he saw how active his wife was being.

"Mika you mustn't overexert yourself." He told her. "It's not good for you or the baby."

"Oh do lighten up Silver I'm perfectly healthy." Mika said. "In fact I danced with you for hours when I was carrying Gray and Lyon and nothing happened."

"In my opinion that's just luck and luck runs out."

"You worry too much my love." She kissed his mouth. "I think I'll go fix myself a nice cup of tea."

"I'll have the staff prepare it for you."

"Nonsense I shall do it myself. I'm pregnant not crippled."

She then made her way into the kitchen.

"Boys your mother is one of kind. Good luck trying to find a woman as remarkable as her. " Silver chuckled to his sons. "Now then that's enough excitement for one night. Why don't the two of you get ready for bed?"

"Yes Father." The boys replied obediently.

The boys were just about to leave the room and retire to their bed chambers when they heard the sound of glass breaking coming from the kitchen. They along with their father rushed into the kitchen the find their mother collapsed on the floor.

"Mika what's wrong?" Silver asked her with deep concern.

"The baby!" She gasped. "It's coming!"

Right away Silver carried Mika to their bedroom while Lyon sent for the doctor. For so many hours she suffered a long and painful labor, screaming and crying in pain. Poor Gray could only sit outside his parent's sleeping chambers room waiting in agony along with his brother.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Lyon said with assurance. "After all Dr. Sequen is the finest medical practitioner in town."

"Why is it taking so long?" Gray asked.

"Babies aren't born in just five minutes. Sometimes it can take hours even days."

"I just want Mother and the baby to be okay."

At long last Dr. Sequen stepped out of the room looking very sympathetic and compassionate. That was never a good sign.

"Well..." Gray said.

"You have a sister." He said.

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly healthy."

"And our Mother? How is she?" Lyon asked.

"I'm so very sorry boys." He said gently. "I did all he could but...I'm so sorry."

"No..." Gray trailed off upon realizing what the doctor was implying. "No!"

He ran into the room with Lyon following and their mother lying lifeless in bed with their father weeping by her side. The nurse who had assisted the doctor stood across from the bed also looking sympathetic and compassionate. In her arms was a bundle of blankets that held a newborn child but at the moment neither one of them could pay attention to the infant. Both Lyon and Gray collapsed at Mika's bedside, crying out in anguish over their mother's death. All through the hours of the night they wept and pleaded for God to return her to life but they could not answer that prayer.

When morning came the staff made the funeral preparations. Silver wanted time to himself to grieve privately and the boys just comforted each other.

"Gray, Lyon." One of the maids said to them. "Would one of you like to hold your sister?"

Gray nodded. The maid picked up the familiar bundle from the cradle and placed it in the boy's arms. Gray pulled back the blanket to see the face of a healthy baby girl and in that moment it was love at first sight.

"What's her name?" Gray asked.

"Your mother wanted her to be called Wendy."

"Wendy." He said with a tearful smile. "Little Wendy."

With his mother gone and his father being a very busy man there would be no one to take care of Wendy. No, no he would take care of her. He would be devoted to her and love her more than any big brother had ever loved a little sister.

"I'll always take care of you Wendy." He vowed to the baby. "I promise."

That sad night was the family's first tragedy and I would give anything to say that it was their first tragedy but it wasn't. There would be plenty more to come. However unlike this one, the later tragedies that were to come would be caused by forces unnatural and unimaginably evil.

They encountered this evil just a few days after the funeral of Mika Fullbuster when Gray attempted to ride a horse but he was thrown off and fell into a rapid river. He would have surely drowned had he not been saved by a mysterious woman called Ur Milkovich. Silver was very grateful to the woman for saving his son and promised her anything she wanted as a reward. Ur only requested that silver give her and her daughter work for they were very poor and trying so very hard to make ends meat. Silver made Ur the governess of his children and her daughter Ultear worked as a maid servant. Ur was a very good governess, she looked after the children and cared for them as they were own. And the children were fond of her as well. They loved her as much as they loved their father and mother.

However many people of the town did not approve of Silver's decision to hire Ur. She was considered an odd woman who mostly kept to herself and her daughter. She also practiced strange behaviors like going out at night and collecting plants. Rumors said she was a witch but Silver only laughed them off as meaningless gossip. Little did he realize that Ur was indeed a witch but not a bad one. She was a good witch who used her talents to help others whenever she could. In fact she had used her magic to save Gray from downing that day and she was grateful to Silver for giving her and her daughter work that she would often use her gifts to benefit the family in someway. Like making sure their ships and goods arrived on time with no trouble at sea or that their horses always remain gentle and calm so they never throw off their riders.

Ultear, Ur's own daughter was a different story. Like her mother she knew the art of witchcraft well but she used her abilities for more selfish reasons. She couldn't help but feel envious of the family's wealth and high stature and being a witch, a more powerful being made her feel that she and her mother were entitled to be better than just servants.

"Why should we serve them?" She complained to Ur one day when they were alone. "We are more powerful than they are. We could easily make ourselves endlessly wealthy and have them serve us."

"Ultear we don't speak that way." Ur scolded. "These people have given us a home. They've welcomed us into their house hold, treated us as family, they have not shunned us like the others. We owe them so much."

"I refuse to live my life as a maid servant mother! I want to be something more!"

"You will be something more but not by using our family talent for your own selfish reasons. For hundreds of years our ancestors used witchcraft for selfishness and cruelty and all it led to was them getting burned or hanged! We shall learn from their mistakes, we shall be pious and good. Now I shall hear no more talk like that from you young lady. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mother."

But as years went by her jealousy and superiority seemed to only grow and that wasn't the only thing that developed over time. As Gray matured into a handsome young man, Ultear found herself becoming increasingly attracted to him so much to the point of obsession and that obsession is what would lead the family to further tragedy.


	3. Chapter 3

1790

It was a bright, warm, and sunny day and Gray at age twenty-three was playing in the garden with Wendy who was now twelve. Words could not describe just how much the young man loved his sister. Ever since she was born he had loved and adored her as much as he could. There never was an older brother more devoted to his younger sister.

"Gray can you teach me how to skip rocks?" The girl asked him.

"Sure it's all about coordination and arm strength." He picked up a stone at what appeared to be with great ease threw it and it skipped three times across the surface. "Now you try."

He handed her a stone. She tried to mimic her brother's actions but it ended up sinking.

"It sunk,"

"Better luck next time Wendy." He said.

"Oh it's no use I'll never do anything right." She said feeling discouraged.

"That's no true."

"Yes it is. I've made no accomplishments."

"Wendy you're twelve you're not even old enough to make accomplishments."

"Oh well when I an old enough I'm sure I won't accomplish anything."

"Well I know one thing you've accomplished."

"What's that?"

"Being a faster runner than me which is a good thing considering how much I like to tickle you."

He immediately lunged to tickle her, Wendy dodged her brother's attack and ran. He chased after her but just as he said she was a lot faster than he was. So he went around back and hid behind a tree. Then just when she was running his way he scooped her up and tickled her mercilessly.

"No fair! You cheated!" She said between extreme fits of laughter.

"All's fair in love and war." He told.

"Gray! Wendy! Come inside!" Called their brother Lyon who was now twenty-six. "Dinner is ready."

"We'll be right there." Gray called.

He then picked up Wendy and took her inside. After dinner and when the evening became late Gray retired to his room where he found Ultear waiting for him.

"Ultear what are you doing in my room? I didn't summon you?" He said.

"I am tired of waiting for an invitation." She said undoing her blouse.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I've seen the way you look at me. Admit it, you've been awaiting my visit for quite some time."

Now Gray did find Ultear very attractive and desirable, in fact she was often described has having long legs, perfect skin, and a body built for sin but he could not see her as anything more than a staff member. He still remembered the day she had confessed to him. He rejected her kindly and assured her that he did care for her but not in the way she wanted.

"I have been waiting for no such visit." He said.

"You lie." She said walking toward him. "I see the way you look at me."

"A look doesn't automatically mean I'm interested. I'm sorry Ultear but I don't want any kind of relationship with you besides a professional one. Besides even if I did have feelings for you Father would never allow me to pursue you."

"So that's it. You want me but you won't have me because you think I'm poor trash."

"That's not it. I don't want you in that way. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you think otherwise. Now please leave."

She did up her blouse again and left the room but she wouldn't give up. She convinced herself that eventually Gray would "come to his senses" and love her. But she was proven wrong for just a month later Gray went with his father to Edolas on shipping expedition where he met Juliette Daae the daughter of an aristocrat. Gray was quite taken with her beauty and her feelings for him were similarly tender. They became paramours and intended to marry. When the wedding was a fortnight away Juliette came to live with the Fullbuster family. Gray had a bedroom specially made for her and eagerly awaited her arrival.

"Would you stop pacing so much Gray? You'll give yourself a headache." Ur said.

"I'm just worried. The journey is taking longer than I thought it would." He told her

"All will be well I assure you."

"I can't wait to meet her." Wendy said. "I hope she's as wonderful as you say she is."

"She is I promise you."

"Do you think she will like me?"

"She'll adore you."

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. The foreman answered it and a pale beauty with azure hair that was tightly curled at the base stepped inside. This was Juliette, Gray's fiance. He smiled and went to greet her.

"Thank God you're here." He said. "You didn't have any trouble on the way here did you?"

"No everything was fine." She assured him.

"Juliette I would like you to meet my sister Wendy." He said introducing her to the young girl.

"It's very nice to meet you." Wendy said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too. Your brother has told me so much about you but he never mentioned that you were such a pretty young lady." Juliette said with a smile.

Wendy blushed and giggled at her comment. Gray then introduced her to his father Silver.

"Welcome to our home Miss Daae." Silver said.

"Thank you sir. I look forward to joining your wonderful family." Juliette said.

"Allow me to introduce you to my other son Lyon."

"Charmed." Lyon said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Tell me what's a woman as lovely and intelligent as you doing marrying my good for nothing brother?"

Everyone minus Gray laughed at his joke.

"You're just jealous because I managed to get engaged while women flee at the sight of you." Gray said.

"You're both so very funny." Juliette giggled.

"Ur would you mind taking Miss Daae bags to her room?" Silver asked.

"Nonsense I shall carry them myself."

"There is no need Miss." Ur said. "It is my job to carry luggage. Mine and my daughter's."

"Then at least allow me to help you."

Ur and Juliette went upstairs to the room that had been prepared for her where she helped her unpack her bags and settle in. Later in the evening when she joined the family for dinner she won their admiration and affection with her natural charm and sweet nature. After dinner Gray led her on to the balcony of the house for a moment alone.

"Why did you bring me out here Darling?" Juliette asked him.

"I have something for you and I've been excited to give it to you all day." He said handing her a small box.

Juliette opened it up and inside she found a silver music box with a rounded case and a jeweled lid that could be lifted on a hinge. Lifting up the lid a wonderful melody began to play.

"It is beautiful." She said.

"You like it?"

"I love it. I'll keep this with me for as long as I live and it's music will haunt my heart forever."

"I'm glad because there's no other woman I could ever imagine myself giving this to."

"Really? No other woman?"

"No other. You're the only woman I'll ever love."

"Do you promise?"

"As God as my witness Juliette, I promise that as long as you live I will love no woman other than you."

Juliette smiled and leaned in, his lips met with hers and they shared a passionate kiss which unfortunately was witnessed by Ultear who was scrubbing the floors of that room. Envy and rage boiled and seethed inside of her as she watched the lovers kiss and embrace. Ur walked by to drop off some folded, clean sheets for the bedrooms when she saw her daughter gazing angrily at Gray and Juliette. She sighed, put down the sheets, and went to her daughter.

"Ultear." She said.

"Yes Mother?"

"You remember my good friend Emilia don't you?"

"The woman who sells fruit at the market?"

"Yes that's her. Her son has grown up to be a very handsome young man and he's very fond of you."

"Get to the point Mother."

"Ultear I think that it would be best if you allowed Emilia's son to pay court to you."

"Him?"

"He's a good man. He's kind, hardworking, and he owns twelve acres. He'd make a fine husband."

"I don't want to be a farmer's wife."

"Well you won't be Gray's wife that's for sure." She said sternly. "Gray doesn't love you Ultear. He never has and he never will. My dear I do not say these things to be cruel but they are the truth. Leave this place and find a man who will love you instead of wishing for something that can never be."

"You don't know what you're talking about Mother."

"As a matter of fact I do. I was the same way with your father. I obsessed over him, I let him use me whenever he was bored, and then he tossed me aside like I was nothing. You were the only good thing that came out of that obsession but I suffered so much pain and heartbreak. Luckily Gray has the decency not to toy with your emotions like your so called father did to me. Still you're heading down a path that's filled with hurt. Forget these feelings please."

But Ultear just walked away ignoring her mother's advice. Later she jumped Gray again when he went to his room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked her.

"Do you truly think that you can resist me?" She said forcing a kiss on to him only for him shove her off.

"Ultear why do you put yourself through this torture? You know I love Juliette."

"I don't believe you. I know the truth Gray. You're only marrying her because she's rich and has a high status. Your father won't allow you to marry any woman who's not like that. If I had what she had you would marry me."

"No I wouldn't because I don't love you. When are you going to realize that?"

"I bet if your father wasn't around anymore you'd change your mind about me."

"I think not." He said sternly before going into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray's rejection only pushed Ultear further into her dark obsession and around midnight when all in the house was asleep except her, she went into her own private place where she used her witchcraft to conduct a curse on to Gray and his family.

"If he doth another choose

To lend his heart an eye

Then magic shall the slighted use

So all he loves will

Die."

With those words spoken her curse took hold and the family's second tragedy would soon take place. The very next day Silver had been called to deliver a shipment of fine China to Alvarez but on the journey a mysterious and terrible storm appeared causing the seas to beat against the ship until it was sunk to the bottom, claiming the lives of everyone on board including Silver.

"I want my papa!" Wendy sobbed as Ur held her, trying in vain to console the girl who had lost the only parent she had ever known.

Lyon could only drink his sorrows away with rum while Gray just sat outside but his father's grave. Trying to fully accept that this horrible event had actually happened. Juliette stayed by her beloved's side, not leaving him to mourn alone for one moment. At nightfall she was finally able to convince him to come inside and grieve in his room.

"I just can't believe this is happening." He said. "My father is dead. How can I go on without him in my life?"

"You must." Juliette told him. "He would want you to."

"But I can't."

"You've got to. If you give in to grief and despair your father's soul will know no peace. Yes you have lost your father but remember who you still have. Your brother, your sister, and me. You still have us and we love you so much. Do not forget us my Darling."

He turned to his fiance. Ever since he had met her she had always reminded him that when things looked dark there was still light. He embraced her and held her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't. Never. I promise you we'll always be together and if we're together then there's still hope." She assured him before giving him a kiss of pure love. The kiss soon became very passionate and full of desire. They fell on to his bed where he caressed her gently and started to undo her dress but she stopped him. "No. Now is not the time to be doing this. We must wait."

"You're right. Forgive me."

"I'm not saying I didn't like it." She giggled. "But I think it would be appropriate if we honored both our father's wishes and waited for our wedding night."

"Agreed."

"If you don't mind I think I shall check up on Wendy. She looked a little flushed today."

"Is she alright?"

"I am sure she is fine. Just grieving like you."

"I shall go with you."

"You should rest now." She kissed his forehead. "I shall see you in the morning. Good night."

With that said she left to help Ur tend to Wendy. Poor Gray felt exhausted from mourning and figured that sleep would probably help him but alas he found himself once again disturbed by Ultear's uninvited appearance in his bedroom.

"Must I bar my door to keep you away?" He said in irritation.

"There's no need to be angry with me Gray." She said. "I'm simply here to say how sorry I am about your father. I did not have a chance to tell you before."

"Well thank you for your concern. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

She kneeled down beside him.

"I'm the only one who truly cares about you. You know this." She said.

"How many times must you hear this?!" He said losing his patience. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"Juliette doesn't really love you. Not like I do."

"Understand this! As long as she is on this earth I will never love another! And that is the fact of it! Now get out! Before I forget I'm a gentleman and throw you out!"

Ultear's red eyes filled with a great rage and insult.

"Gray." She said calmly though she was ready to boil over. "This I promise you! You will be sorry! Each time you hurt me I will hurt you ten fold!"

"Out!" He demanded.

Without another word she did as he commanded but she was still relentless.

The next day Wendy collapsed with a high fever. They quickly sent for Dr. Sequen and Ur stayed by the child's side doing whatever she could to help. The poor girl coughed, sweated, and went in and out of consciousness. Lyon and Gray could not bear to see their little sister in such pain.

"How is she doctor?" Lyon asked him when he came out of the room.

"I've never seen a fever like this before." He said. "Her temperature keeps rising and she can barely breathe. No tonic that I've given her is bringing it down."

"But you'll be able to help her right?" Gray asked.

"I don't know what I'll be able to do. What's happening to her is almost unnatural."

"Dr. Sequen come quick!" Ur cried from the room. "She's coughing up blood!"

"What?!" Lyon cried.

"Wendy!" Gray shouted with concern.

They ran back inside to find drops of blood dripping from the girl's mouth.

"Dear God!" Dr. Sequen said. "I'm going to need more anti-toxic and alcohol. Lyon come with me back to my office to get what I need. Gray you and the women tend to the child."

"Yes sir." Lyon said leaving with the doctor.

Ur pressed a compress to Wendy's forehead while Juliette spooned water to her mouth to keep her hydrated. Gray gently grasped his sister's hand, praying to God above that she wouldn't die.

"We need ice." Ur said.

"I'll help you fetch it." Juliette offered. "Gray you stay here with Wendy."

He didn't need to be told that. There was no way he was leaving his sister while she was in this state. Once they were alone Wendy began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Gray I'm hurting so badly." She said weakly.

"I know but you'll get better." He said. "I know you will."

"Ultear gave me that funny drink."

"What?"

"Last night she gave me something to drink. She said it would help me sleep."

"She did this to you?"

"Can you hear them Gray?"

"Hear who?"

"Angels. I hear angels and they're calling me."

Gray was horror stricken upon realizing what was taking place. He took Wendy's frail body into his arms and hugged her, trying so very hard not to cry.

"No Wendy! Don't go! You can't go!" He pleaded.

"They're calling me Gray. They say that once I go with them I'll see Mama and Papa again."

"Wendy please! You can't do this to me!"

"I'll always love you big brother."

Her final words with her last breath before her eyes closed forever and her body became limp. Gray let out a cry of pure agony as his precious little sister died in his arms. With tear filled eyes he gave her one last kiss on her cold head and in a sudden fit of rage he went out to the servant's quarters, bursting through the door to Ultear's room where she was lighting some candles.

"Oh Gray for once you've come to my room." She said with a twisted smile.

"What did you do?!" He shouted angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"My sister is dead! And it's because of you!"

"That's ridiculous."

"She told me about that drink you gave her! You killed her! An innocent child! How could you?!"

She tried to think of a lie to cover her tracks but she could not.

"You brought her death upon yourself when you spurned me. Just like how you brought your father's death on yourself."

"My father's death? What do you mean by that? My father died in a ship wreck. What do you have to do with-" But then he took notice of the pentagram drawing on the floor that was made from chalk. A clear sign that witchcraft was at work here. In that moment it all made sense to him. "You...You damned witch!"

He moved as if to strangle her.

"You killed my father! My sister!"

"And your brother if you take one more step!" She said holding up a doll that had a lock of Lyon's hair tied to while holding a needle in her other hand. "I warn you Gray if this needle goes in this doll's chest your brother will die."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want your love. That's all I ever wanted. Love."

"The word rots on your lips!"

"That's not how you really feel about me is it? Deep down I know you want me."

"I never loved you!"

"Another lie! Admit the truth! Be mine or your brother dies!"

He kicked Ultear from under her feet causing her to fall to the floor and allowing him to grab the doll from her.

"All your schemes are wasted." He told her. "And the fact that you murdered two people I loved has turned all my pity for you into hatred! And I shall turn you over to the authorities who will have you hanged!"

"If you do that then you'll doom my mother as well because she is a witch too."

"I don't believe you. Ur cannot be whatever monster you are!"

"Who do you think taught me how to use witchcraft? Everyone in Magnolia has always suspecting us of being witches and if you turn me in yes I'll be killed but so will my mother. Is that you what you want? To have the woman who raised you and your siblings die?"

He looked at her with pure contempt when he realized that she was right. He couldn't risk Ur's life. Not after all she had done for this family.

"I can't turn you in. But I can have you thrown out of my house and taken as far away from me as possible. So that I never have to look at your vile face again!"

He turned to leave but stopped when he suddenly found himself unable to move. Ur had stood up and was speaking in tongue, he couldn't understand what she was saying but he could tell that it wasn't good. He felt his blood ran cold, his breath became short, and just like that his heart stopped beating. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gray woke up he did not feel like himself. In fact he felt completely different. He was so unbearably thirsty but not for water. No it was for blood. Wait why would he be thirsting for blood? He put his hand to his mouth and his finger felt something sharp that was inside of his jawline. It was a fang but he didn't have any fangs. His nails were so sharp, like claws.

"Feeling a little blood thirsty Gray?" Ultear asked with a twisted smile.

"What have you done to me?" He asked.

"I have given you the curse of nosferatu. The vampire. For all eternity you shall live in the night and kill others to survive."

"Why?! Why have you done this to me?!"

"To prove to you once in for all that I am the only one who will ever love you. Do you think that your brother and that stupid hussy Juliette will love you once they find out you're one of the undead? You're only hope of ever being happy is to love me."

"No! Never!"

"Don't believe me? Go on then. Go to your loved ones and watch as the flee in terror at you."

Gray got to his feet and ran out into the night, determined to get away from the evil witch who had cursed him.

Meanwhile Lyon, Ur, and Juliette were horrified to find Wendy dead and their horror was only increased when Gray suddenly disappeared without a trace. Lyon went out to look for him leaving Ur and Juliette at home in case he came back. With two members of the Fullbuster family dead they were terrified that Gray was doomed to suffer a tragic death as well.

"I'm so frightened Ur." Juliette said.

"I know my dear but have faith. Lyon will find Gray."

"This is all just so terrifying and confusing. First Silver dies in a shipwreck when a storm is not even predicted to come on that day, then poor Wendy dies of some unknown illness, and now Gray's vanished. It's almost like there's some higher force at work here."

With those words spoken something dawned on Ur.

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it. Excuse me Juliette but I need to check on something."

"Of course I'll just sit here."

As soon as Ur was gone and Juliette was alone the window to the room blew open and the wind carried a message toward her. Juliette read the message, it was from Gray. He was asking her to meet him alone in the woods. Worried that Gray was hurt, Juliette quickly left the house and went into the woods to see her fiance.

"Gray." She called looking around. "Gray are you here?"

But she saw nothing but trees and darkness. As the wind blew against the trees she could hear a voice laughing.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"You have nothing to fear Juliette." The voice said. "It is I Ultear, Ur's daughter and loyal maid servant to the Fullbuster family."

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"That is not important right now."

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"About Gray. You shouldn't have gone to meet him."

"Why do you mean?"

"He is no longer the man you love Juliette. He is now a grotesque blood thirsty animal who is on his way to kill you."

"That's not true! Gray loves me!"

"But it is true. He has fangs, claws, a soul that thrives on darkness and blood. When he arrives he will savagely tear you apart and drink your blood until you are nothing more than a rotting corpse."

"Stop it! It's not true! It can't be true!"

"If you do not believe me that let me show you what is in your future tonight."

Juiette's mind was then filled with horrible visions of the man she loved now a horrific monster who tore her apart and slaughtered her like a rabid wolf. It was inhuman. She had never seen anything that scared her so much in her entire life. She screamed and tried to do anything to get rid of these visions in her head. Then she saw Gray walking toward her with the fangs and claws he had in her vision. He really was a monster and he had come to kill her.

"No!" She cried out when she saw him. "No! Keep away!"

"Juliette are you alright?" He asked her.

"No! I know what you are! Don't touch me! You're not human!"

"Juliette I can explain."

"No! Stay away from me you monster!"

He tried to take her hand but ran from him.

"Juliette wait!"

He chased after her, desperately trying to tell her that despite his transformation he was still the man she loved and that he would never harm her for anything in the world. But the vision spell that Ultear had cast over Juliette had traumatized her so much that she all she wanted to do was get away from what she believed to be a monster trying to kill her. During the chase Gray noticed that in her desperate attempt to leave him, Juliette wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and she was heading right for Widow's hill. A cliff by the sea where many a despondent soul had leapt to their death.

"No Juliette! Don't go there!" Gray begged.

"No Gray! No!" She screamed while crying hysterically.

He called out to her to stop but she didn't listen and he couldn't stop her from going over the cliff, falling to her death, and disappearing into the tides.

"No!" He wailed out in a voice filled with more agony that he had ever felt in his entire life. She was dead. Juliette was dead. The woman he loved was dead just like his father and sister. And now he was a monster doomed to live forever without them. He couldn't live like this. He was tempted to throw himself off the cliffs too but he knew that wouldn't kill him. No he needed someone to stake him in the heart and he knew just the person to do it.

He went back to the house just as Lyon had returned from his search and met him just outside the house gates.

"Gray thank God you're alright." Lyon said with relief.

"No don't come any closer." Gray said.

"Gray what's wrong with you?"

Gray opened up his jaw and showed him his fangs. Lyon stepped back in horror.

"Dear God what's happened to you?"

"It was Ultear."

"Ultear?"

"She turned me into a vampire after she killed Father and Wendy."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"She's a witch Lyon and she used her dark powers to kill Father and Wendy, then turn me into this hideous creature, and finally to kill Juliette."

"Juliette is dead?"

"She threw herself from Widow's hill because of Ultear's spell. I tried to stop her but I wasn't quick enough."

"I don't believe this."

"It seems impossible brother but it's the truth. Other than you and Ur the three people I loved most in this world are dead and now I am going to walk every night killing people to survive."

"No! No this can't be! There must be someway to undo this!"

"There is Lyon. You have to kill me."

"What?"

"You heard me! Kill me! Stake me in the heart! End my misery!"

"I can't! You're my brother!"

"The man you knew as your brother is dead! All that remains of him is a monstrous husk! Please Lyon! Don't let me live like this!"

Lyon couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother, his little brother, his only remaining family had now become an undead creature of the night and was begging him to kill him. He couldn't imagine himself doing such a thing but he had heard the legends of the vampire and if Gray had indeed become one then he knew what fate had in store for him. Nights of hunting down and killing innocent people for their blood. A soul eternally tormented by the devil. It was a fate worse than death.

"Alright." Lyon said reluctantly. "What must I do?"

"Tomorrow morning I'll be too weak to fight back. I'm going to sleep in one of the coffins in the family mausoleum. When the time comes I want you to drive a wooden stake into my heart. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. I love you Lyon."

"I love you too." Tears were already streaming down Lyon's cheeks.

Gray then walked away from his brother and went to the family mausoleum. Ultear had heard their conversation and immediately went back to her quarters to get the voodoo doll she had made of Lyon. Her plan was to kill Lyon so that he would not destroy Gray but upon arriving to her room she found her mother waiting for her with the doll in her hand. Her eyes filled with so much hurt and betrayal.

"I didn't want to believe it." She said trembling. "I prayed to God above that my suspicions were wrong. In my heart I was so sure that my own daughter wasn't capable of such evil. But you are aren't you?"

"Give me the doll Mother."

"How could you do this Ultear? How could you kill Silver and Wendy and Juliette? How could you turn Gray into a vampire?"

"It didn't have to come to this Mother. If he had just loved me-"

"You don't know what real love is. If you did you wouldn't have hurt so many innocent people. You have betrayed me."

The poor woman was overflowing with anger, disappointment, and heartbreak.

"Are you going to expose me? See to it that I'm hanged? If you do you'll be exposing yourself and you'll hang along with me."

"I don't care what happens to me!" She cried in a voice that made Ultear fear that her end was drawing closer. "But despite the unforgivable things you've done I still love you and if you were to die right now you would burn in hell and I can't bear another person I love suffering. However I won't allow you to terrorize Lyon or any descendants he may bring into this world. I want you to leave this place Ultear and never come back."

"You can't make me."

"Oh can't I? I'm more powerful than you and you know it and if I do have to see you hang to prevent you from harming anyone else in this house so be it but I will give you this one chance to save yourself. Leave and don't return ever!"

"You're exiling me? Your own daughter?"

"It's the only punishment I can think of that ensures you live and I hereby put a curse of my own on you.

If he doth lose one who holds his heart

Forever they shall not part

Together they shall be

For all eternity."

"What curse is that?"

"You may have killed Gray's true love but this spell ensures that they will not be parted forever. One day Gray will find his one true love again and if you try to kill her it will be your undoing. That is your curse. To never have Gray's love."

Then using whatever magic she had left, Ur banished her daughter from the Fullbuster estate.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came all too soon. Lyon went down into the mausoleum with a wooden stake in one hand and a hammer in another. He found the coffin that Gray had chosen, opened it up, and looked down at his vampire brother who slept. He still couldn't believe that he was going to kill his own brother. His younger brother, the only family he had left in the world. He held the wooden stake over Gray's chest, his hand trembled and his entire body couldn't stop shaking. He still remembered the day he was born. He was only three that day and after waiting for six hours his father brought him into the master bedroom where he saw his mother in bed. She looked so very tired but so very happy and in her arms she held a healthy baby boy. His baby brother.

"You're a big brother now Lyon." His father had told him. "That means you'll have to look after Gray and teach him how to be a good boy. You will do that won't you Lyon?"

"Yes I will." His toddler self had said.

And he had looked out for him the best way he could. He taught him how to ride a horse, how to fly a kite, helped him with his school work, he even helped him get over his shyness when it came to talking to girls. Now here he was getting ready to kill him. It was all becoming too much to bear. No, he couldn't do it. He couldn't face another family member dying. If he went through with this it would undoubtedly drive him mad with grief.

"I can't do it." He said dropping the tools. "Forgive me brother but I just can't do it."

He then closed the coffin lid and went back inside where he was found by Ur. Seeing the indescribable sadness and grief on his face she deduced that he had learned all the damage that Ultear had done.

"Ur I-"

"No need to explain. I know everything. I know how your father and sister really died, I know what's happened to Gray, I know that Juliette is gone, and I know that it's all because of Ultear." She then fell to her knees. "I beg your forgiveness Lyon. Please forgive me for not stopping my daughter from putting you through this torture."

"I don't blame you for this Ur. But why? Why would Ultear do this? Why did she destroy every member of my family?"

"Ultear always wanted to be better than what she was and she deluded herself into thinking that she could achieve that goal if she had Gray's love. And when Gray rejected her she cursed him by killing the people he loved most and turning him into an immortal vampire so he couldn't be with them even in death. She almost killed you Lyon but I stopped her."

"Where is she Ur?!" He asked trying to control his growing anger. "Where is that damn witch?!"

"I sent her away. She shall never return here so long as I live."

"She deserves to burn for what she did! Burn or hang! I'm going to find her! And hang her for her crimes! I'll pull the noose myself!"

"I know Lyon but I beg you don't go looking for her."

"My family must be avenged!"

"No point! She's no doubt disappeared from this town and off to God knows where. And even if you were to find her you would be no match for her. She'd kill you like a common bug."

"How could you let her leave this place alive after what she did? She killed my entire family and turned Gray into a monster!"

"What she did was reprehensible but I couldn't just kill my own child. Just like you couldn't kill your own brother."

"How did you know that I spared him?"

"I can feel it coming from your aura. I am a witch too Lyon but I swear to you that any magic I used was to benefit your family and nothing else. And if I had known that Ultear had such a spiteful and tell tale heart I would have left this place and taken her with me long ago. But she is gone now and I will do everything in my power to protect you from her. You and any future members of your family."

"So she will never come back?"

"She won't come back while I'm still alive. I cannot say what she'll do once my life ends."

Lyon sighed. He hated Ultear for what she did and in his opinion she deserved to die and slowly rot away in hell. But he could understand Ur's decision to only exile the hateful woman. Wicked or not she was still Ur's child and no true mother could bring herself to destroy her child. This whole nightmare had broken her as well. She had discovered that her daughter, her only child who she had loved and raised was a cold blooded monster that ruined the lives of the people she cared for.

"I have faith that maybe one day Ultear will let go of hatred and repent for her sins against you and your family. Perhaps my faith is wasted but I'm her mother so I cannot stop hoping that she will change."

"I understand Ur." He said gently grasping her hand.

"So what will you do about Gray? He cannot be left on his own. Eventually the urges of the vampire will drive him to kill."

"I can't destroy him Ur but I can keep him from harming anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"I read about it in a book about dark myths and legends. You keep a vampire contained and in deathlike sleep by chaining a silver cross over the lid of the coffin. It won't kill him just keep him in a suspended state."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Was it wise of you to just let Ultear leave here alive?"

She nodded, understanding that there was no changing his mind.

"Father kept a silver cross in his room to pray by every night. I'll have the staff chain it to the coffin. Then I'll hide it away in the family mausoleum. I'll tell everyone that Gray killed himself, unable to deal with the loss of Father, Wendy, and Juliette. I shall have the family jewels and other riches locked away in the mausoleum as well. I shall take some to support myself and any family I may start but the rest will be hidden and forgotten like my brother. Ur please inform the foremen of my request."

"Yes sir."

"And I'll bury the key to this house with them all."

"Why sir?"

"This house has too many memories. I shall never be able to recover from my grief as long as I live here. So I'm going to leave this place and find a new home."

"Does this mean you shall no longer require my services?"

"You may leave or come with me if you like but I can't stay here anymore."

So under Lyon's orders the foremen put chains all around the coffin that Gray slept in and made sure that the silver cross was chained on to the lid. After that they carried the coffin down into the mausoleum and hid it in a secret room and hid all the family jewels and gold in a compartment in that room. When all was said and done, Lyon boarded up the house, locked every door in it, and put the keys with the gold and jewels. Many of his other servants advised him against doing it but he just couldn't live in that house a day longer. All it did was remind him of the people he had loved and lost.

Lyon and Ur left that part of Magnolia once it was done and a new home built for them to live in. It wasn't as grand as the first house but it was suitable for them. Lyon mourned for a very long time but in the depths of his grief, not all was darkness and he found happiness again. In time he took a bride called Meredy. A woman who was fair of face and gave him many children and those children gave him many grandchildren so he was able to have a family again. Nevertheless he never forgot the family he lost and he never stopped thinking of his brother Gray. For the rest of his life he prayed that one day Gray would be freed from Ultear's curse and find peace, love, and family again. He would die before that would happen but indeed it would happen. It would happen 196 years from that night in which the curse took hold.


	7. Chapter 7

1986

Twenty-two year old Juvia Lockser looked out the window of the train as it rode across the landscape. She rather liked the season of Autumn very much because she saw it as a season with so many colors. The leaves when they changed to yellow, red, orange, and purple were so pretty to her. But it wasn't just Autumn that was a season filled with color and beauty. All four of the seasons had their own array of natural colors, so all the seasons were beautiful in their own way.

Juvia herself was quite a beautiful thing. A delicate and gentle young woman with delicate and gentle features that included midnight blue eyes, a snow white skin complexion, and azure blue hair that fell in thick waves past her shoulders. And she loved all beautiful things in life. The sound of birds singing, a sweet line of poetry from a good book, the smell of fresh flowers blooming. But she was by no means shallow or vain. She just appreciated loveliness.

Her destination for which the train was taking her to was the town of Magnolia where she would be hired to work as a governess for a troubled boy. She didn't know exactly what made the boy troubled only that his family wouldn't allow him to go to public school for some particular reason. She was certified to be a tutor and she didn't really have a place of her own so she answered the add. She hoped that she would be able to help this little boy and fit into this town. Her employer sounded friendly over the phone but one's voice and one's appearance in person were both an entirely different experience.

By the time the train had dropped her off it had already become dark. Someone was supposed to be picking her up from the train station but it seemed that they had forgotten or something was keeping them. She sat down on one of the benches and waited for a good while. Once an hour had passed she tried to make a call on her cell phone but there was no service where she was.

"No signal, no surprise." She sighed to herself.

She spotted a nearby pay phone. Hopefully she would be able to reach someone with that. She stood up from the bench, searched her purse for a few coins, and walked over to the payphone. She stuck a coin into the slot and dialed a number but the line was dead. She hung up and wondered to herself what she should do now. A cold wind blew, she shuddered as she pulled her white sweater jacket tighter around herself to keep her warm. She didn't like being alone outside at night. That was usually when bad things happened like getting mugged or stabbed.

She stepped out of the phone booth to find a warmer place to wait in but was startled by the sudden appearance of a lean yet muscular young man with salmon hair waiting just outside the booth.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

"You Juvia Lockser?" He asked her.

"You scared me."

"Sorry about that. Again are you Juvia Lockser? The new governess Erza hired?"

"I am. Are you the person who's supposed to pick me up?"

"Yep. Follow me." He said grabbing her suit cases.

"I can get that." She said.

"I've got it."

She followed him to his car. Once they were both inside he proceeded to drive up the road to where his employer and her family lived.

"You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be." He said. "I thought all governesses were old ladies."

"Oh? How many governesses do you know?"

"None."

"Then you don't have much to base that belief on."

"I guess not."

"So if I may ask, how do you know Miss Scarlet?"

"I'm the family's handyman. Natsu Dragneel. Whenever something in their house breaks she calls me in to fix it. Not that they pay me enough to do it. But I don't stay for the money, I stay because I like the people."

"How long have you worked for for them?"

"Three years."

"You must really like working for them."

"They're nice folks. Except for Laxus."

"Who?"

"Erza's cousin and a world class jerkass. He literally doesn't give me any respect at all."

"What do you know about Erza's nephew Romeo?"

"He's a good kid. A little different from other boys."

"How different?"

"It's hard to explain and it's not really my place to talk about their secrets you understand? I mean if I shoot my mouth off and expose their private business I'll probably get fired."

"Oh yes of course. Excuse me."

"Anyway where are you from?"

"Oh...Various places. I've never really had a stable home but I'm hoping to change that here."

As they were driving up a hill they passed a very large and antique looking house.

"Isn't that the place?" Juvia asked pointing toward the house.

"Oh no that's just some old house Erza and her family inherited recently but it's been boarded up for years and no one really knows where the keys to it are. Right now they're living in a small place until they can afford something better."

"I see."

After a few more minutes of driving the car pulled up in front of a small house that was just a little ways from the house they had just seen.

"You just go on ahead and introduce yourself, I'll get your bags." Natsu said.

"Really that's not necessary. I don't want to put you through any trouble." Juvia said.

"Relax it's my job."

"Alright but only because you insist."

Juvia stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. After knocking on it the door was answered by a very tall man in a business suit with slicked back blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi I'm Juvia Lockser." She introduced.

"And?"

"And I'm here about the add."

"Oh. Alright come on in. Erza it's for you!" He called before letting her inside.

Laxus went into the other room leaving Juvia to wait alone. She took noticed of some oil paintings lying about. She loved old fashioned art like this, there was just something so unique and elegant about it. One painting in particular really caught her attention. It was a portrait of a young man dressed in clothes from the eighteenth century. She didn't know why but she found the man in the painting to be very familiar.

"I wonder who this was." She thought out loud.

"Gray." A voice answered. Juvia turned to see a very lovely woman with long red hair and a rather voluptuous figure walking toward her. "His name was Gray Fullbuster and he was the finest man this family ever knew."

"I apologize for snooping. I didn't mean-"

"That's quite alright. That's not snooping that's admiring fine art. You must be Miss Lockser correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Welcome to my home though I must admit it isn't very much."

"I think it's just fine and hanging these paintings will surely make the place look incredible. If I may ask where did you get them?"

"I inherited them. My ancestors on my mother's side were once very rich and wealthy. They had fine art, specially designed furniture, even gold and jewels or so I've heard."

"Are you a collector of art?"

"I'd like to think that I am but I can't really afford art right now. No doubt you've already met my cousin Laxus who has the manners of a boar but he's not entirely unbearable. Also living with us is my stepsister Lucy who claims that I am keeping her from having a life, you've met Natsu our handyman, and of course you'll meet my nephew Romeo."

"Would you mind telling me a little about him?"

"He's very intelligent and sweet, but he's also very lonely. None of the other children like to play with him."

"Why is that?"

"He has special needs."

"Special needs?"

"His father, my brother Macao died some time ago and he still has trouble accepting it."

"I can understand that. My parents died in a car accident when I was little. It was very hard for me but I was able to recover. I'm sure he will too."

"According to Dr. Alberona he's made up an imaginary friend as a coping mechanism. One that he talks to almost everyday."

"Well that's not so strange. Lot's of children do that."

"My thoughts exactly but my cousin and so many others think there's something wrong with him and if I want to keep him from being shipped off to the nearest asylum I have to give him daily therapy. Hence why I hired Dr. Alberona to be our live in therapist who I suspect is sleeping off one of her legendary hangovers."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to Romeo's mother?"

"She left him and my brother when he was a baby. He doesn't remember her but Macao took it especially hard. You see at a young age we were abandoned by our father so when his wife left him Macao was determined to be a devoted parent to Romeo and I have been doing everything I could to help my brother raise him. But now that he's gone my nephew is my responsibility. Technically mine and Laxus's but he can't even take care of a plant."

"I'm very eager to meet Romeo. I do hope he likes me."

"He's a very shy boy so don't take it personally if he doesn't warm up to you right away. Would you like to me introduce you to Lucy and Romeo?"

"Yes I would thank you."

"Come with me then." Erza said leading Juvia down the hall to introduce her to the other members of the house hold.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the hallway there were two doors to two rooms that were across from each other. Erza knocked on the door of the right and it was answered by a very pretty young lady with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that she kept in a sideways pony tail. She looked like she was the same age as Juvia and she seemed to carry herself with a sort of restlessness.

"What is it Erza?" The blonde asked the red head.

"Lucy I'd like you to meet Romeo's governess Miss Juvia Lockser." Erza introduce. "Miss Lockser this is my stepsister Lucy Heartfilia."

"It's very nice to meet you." Juvia said politely.

"You're here to teach Romeo?" Lucy asked Juvia.

"Yes."

"Well then here's some bits of advice. Get out. Get out while you still can. Believe me you don't want to get involved with this family because it's super weird."

"Lucy don't start." Erza warned.

"They're all into witchcraft and monsters and stuff."

"Lucy enough."

"I'm just letting her know what she's getting herself into." She then grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"Out with Dan."

"You know I don't like that man Lucy. He's a thug."

"That's your opinion Erza."

"It's a fact. The man robbed a drug store last month."

"That was never proven."

"Could you at least not go out with him at night?"

"I'm a grown woman Erza. I can take care of myself." She said checking her appearance in a compact mirror. "Besides just because you choose to live a solitary life doesn't mean I have to."

"I do not live a solitary life."

"Sure you don't. Everyone knows you're a total recluse. Surprised that no one's accused you of being a witch or anything like that." She stuck her mirror back into her purse. "Anyway I'll be back before morning. Bye."

Erza blew in frustration as she watched her younger and rather high spirited stepsister leave the house.

"You'll have to forgive Lucy she's a little bitter with all of us here."

"Why? If I may ask that is?" Juvia said.

"She never really accepted her father's marriage to my mother and she's always had a hard time fitting in with my family but what really upset her was when we were forced into debt and she couldn't use her college fund. Now she spends her days hanging out with hoodlums and doing whatever she can to get away from me. She thinks the whole thing is my fault. Mine, my mother's, and everyone else on my side of the family."

"Well she can't blame you for this forever."

"Oh you'd be surprised by how long that girl can hold a grudge even when there's no one to blame."

"What exactly did she mean by witchcraft and monsters?"

"It's nothing really. It's just that rumors and myths say that my family has encountered and/or been associated with the dark forces of the occult. Superstitious nonsense really."

"I kind of believe in that. I mean I don't participate in anything relating to that mind you but I do believe there are some forces out there we can't really explain. Logically that is."

"In truth it's just a myth and another reason for Lucy to think that we're all crazy."

Erza then knocked on the door on the left but unlike with the first door no one came to answer.

"Romeo?" Erza called before knocking again. "Romeo come out and here meet your new governess."

Still no answer.

"Romeo what have I told you about ignoring people? It's very rude."

"Is he sleeping?" Juvia asked. "If he is I don't want to disturb him."

"Believe me he never sleeps at this hour."

Erza opened the door and the two young women stepped inside the bedroom. Juvia couldn't help but take notice of the many dinosaur toys lying about.

"As you can see he has a strong fascination with pre-history." Erza said.

"What little boy isn't at least once in his life?" Juvia giggled.

Erza made her way over to the bed and pulled back the blankets only to find that no was in it.

"Oh great. He's run off again." Erza huffed. "If I've told that boy once, I've told him a thousand times-"

"Ahhh!"

The two of them were startled by the sound of something shouting and jumping out of the closet behind them. After they finished screaming they turned to see that what scared them was a slim young boy who was about ten or elven years old with straight, dark purple hair.

"Surprise." He said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Romeo how many times have I told you not to scare me like that? Especially at night?" Erza said catching her breath. "You're just like your father, when we were kids nothing pleased him more than to frighten me out of my wits."

"But it's fun to scare people." Romeo said.

"Not to me." She quickly fixed her composure. "Romeo this is Juvia you're new governess."

"Hello Romeo." Juvia said with a smile. "I'm glad that I finally get to meet you."

"Wendy had a governess." Romeo said.

"Who's Wendy?"

"She's my friend but nobody thinks she's real so they all think I'm crazy."

"Romeo no one thinks your crazy." Erza said.

"Then why doesn't anyone let me leave the house?" He asked his aunt before turning his attention back to Juvia. "They say she's my imaginary friend but she's actually a ghost."

"Romeo there are no such things as ghost."

"Yes there are Auntie."

"If they are then why haven't I seen any?"

"It's because you don't believe in them. Believing is seeing you know. That's what my dad always said."

"Yes but he never believed in ghosts."

"I do." Juvia said.

Romeo looked at her, surprised by what she said.

"You do? You believe that Wendy is real?"

"Mmm-hmm. I mean we who are still living don't know really know for sure what happens to everybody when they die so why be so quick to dismiss things we don't know about?"

"Finally someone who understands me."

"Glad that you two are off to a good start." Erza said. "Now Romeo it's way passed your bed time. Go brush your teeth and get into your pajamas. I'll be by later to tuck you in."

With that said they left his room and Erza led Juvia to the room where she would be staying in. Natsu had already brought her suitcases there and Erza helped her unpack.

"I appreciate you humoring my nephew, letting him know that you'll be his friend as well as his teacher but please don't go too far with the humoring." Erza said. "I don't want him to break away from reality."

"I wasn't humoring him Miss Scarlet. I really do believe him. I told you that I believe there are some forces out there we can't explain logically."

"I see. In that case I won't contradict your views and beliefs but I ask you not to voice them to Romeo. I see nothing wrong with him having an imaginary friend but my cousin and so many others do and I just don't want him to be ostracized or bullied."

"I understand. I'll keep my views on the subject to myself Miss Scarlet."

"Erza, please."

"Okay. What's the schedule here?"

"Breakfast is at eight on the weekdays. Romeo's teachings begin are from ten to three, lunch is at noon, dinner is at six, and Romeo has no lessons on the weekends. He does fairly well in mathematics, science, and history but struggles with English and grammar. I read that you were a major in literature and English writing?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now do you need anything else?"

"No I'm fine."

"Then I'll just let you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night Miss Lockser."

"Juvia and the same to you Erza."

Erza left the guest room and Juvia just sat on her bed letting it all sink in. Romeo seemed like a very nice boy and she liked Erza very much. But she could tell that Erza was struggling and trying her very best. It must be so hard the being the person to hold a family together. Juvia hoped that she would make things a little easier here for everyone.

As for Romeo, he had just finished brushing his teeth and gotten into bed when a figure appeared beside him. It was of a little girl dressed in clothes that were not from this century and she had a very concerned look on her face. This ghostly child was Romeo's so called imaginary friend Wendy.

"What's wrong Wendy?" He asked noticing her distress.

"He's coming." She told him.

"Who's coming?"

"My big brother. He's coming back."

"I didn't know you had a brother. When is he coming?"

"Tonight."

"Is he a ghost like you?"

"No. But he is dead in a way." She looked out toward the darkness of night that lay behind Romeo's window. "He'll be so very upset when he wakes up. Oh I do hope that he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Is he bad?"

"No."

"Then why would he hurt someone?"

"He can't help it."

"What does that mean?"

But before she could answer Erza walked into the room.

"Lights out kiddo." She said.

"Auntie I just talked to Wendy."

"Oh? What did she say this time?"

"I know you're not gonna believe me but you have to about this okay? Because it's very important."

"Why is that?"

"Because we might be in trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wendy said that her brother is coming tonight and he might hurt somebody."

"Romeo I told you not to try and scare me anymore."

"I'm not trying to scare you it's the truth."

"Alright but you don't need to worry. You know our doors are locked every night." She kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep now. Goodnight Romeo."

She turned out the lights and stepped out of the room, leaving Romeo to sleep but he couldn't help but worry about what Wendy had told him. Erza had merely brushed off what the boy had said as some child's over active imagination but little did she realize that someone was coming back tonight. Someone who been locked away in the shadows for far too long. Someone who would be unintentionally awakened. Someone who had a connection to her, her family, and especially Juvia.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu watched as Lucy got in the car with that scum bag boyfriend of hers Dan Straight. He didn't understand what she saw in that steroid addicted jerk. She was intelligent, caring, gifted, a really special girl. Okay so she tended to be a little bitter and snappy but that was only because she felt that she had been cheated from her dream of going to college. A guy like Dan didn't deserve a girl like Lucy. Not that Natsu saw himself as better catch. He barely made ends meat, he dressed like a hobo, and he lacked a spine. Still that didn't stop him from crushing on Lucy and hoping that one day she would find a better guy than Dan.

When the car drove away he went to meet his girlfriend Daphne. Their relationship was a complicated one. Back when Natsu thought that he had a chance with Lucy he had gone out with Daphne to make Lucy jealous. Not only did that plan failed but Daphne turned out to be very domineering not mention greedy. Sometimes she would swipe his pay. He considered breaking up with her but tended to be very easy to push around by other people. While Erza and Lucy always treated him respectfully, Laxus would treat him like he was no better than dirt. He never stood up to him because he was afraid of losing his job.

"You're late." Daphne said when he arrived.

"Sorry I had to pick up someone that my bosses hired." He said. "So what's so important that I had to come see you so late?"

"This." She said handing him a bunch of old documents. "I found them in Erza's desk during my last visit over there."

"You stole from Erza? Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in for this?"

"Shut up. That's not important. Read what's on the documents."

"I can't read cursive writing."

"They're notes that the family historian wrote down. You know the mausoleum located just a little ways from the old house?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well according to these notes there's some treasure in there. A fortune in gold and jewels stashed away in one of the tombs."

"So they probably burned right through it years ago."

"Maybe not. There are directions on how to find it."

"And you wanna go into a mausoleum to find it? Tonight?"

"Duh."

"But that's private property. I can go in there."

"It's the middle of the night Natsu. No one's going to see us."

"But what if we break something?"

"They'll think it was just a couple kids trying to pull a prank."

"And if I get caught I can kiss my job goodbye."

"Who cares? We'll be filthy rich."

"How can you be so sure that there is any treasure down there? It's probably just another myth like the hundreds of others this town makes about the family."

"Only one way to find out."

"I'm not doing this. Erza will kill me if she finds out I grave robbed one of her dead ancestors. You know how she feels about her family history."

"You're such a coward you know that? Now let's go before it gets light."

Natsu was very reluctant to do what Daphne wanted but he ended going with her to the mausoleum. They brought with them two flashlights, a crow bar, and the directions to where the treasure was. When they were sure that no one was around to see them they stepped inside the stone mausoleum that so many graphic carvings on the walls and pillars.

"Now the first thing we have to do is look for some sort of trigger." Daphne said.

"Trigger?" Natsu asked.

"A button or lever of some sort that opens a secret room."

"Where are we supposed to find it?"

"I don't know! Look! Check the walls!"

Natsu moved his hands across the walls until his finger accidentally pressed something which caused the floor to open up and reveal a stone stairway leading downward into a dark area.

"Oh man." Natsu said nervously. "What does it always have to be downstairs?"

They went down the stairway going further and further into the darkness below.

"Will you stop shaking so much? You're annoying me." Daphne said.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared."

"What is there to be scared of? Everything down here is dead."

"Does the word zombie apocalypse mean anything to you?"

"You really need stop watching those dumb monster movies. They mess with your head."

"You know I'm no expert on law but I'm pretty sure what we're doing here is illegal and I don't wanna go to jail so can we turn back?"

"Don't chicken out on me now. For once can you not be such a wimp?"

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Don't be such a wimp and I won't be so mean."

At the end of the stair way was a room and the only thing in there was a large coffin that had chains tightly bound around it and the center of the coffin a silver cross was chained to it.

"Here it is!" Daphne said in excited greed. "All the gold and jewels you could ever imagine."

"Or a dead guy." Natsu said. "You know dead people are kept in coffins?"

"Don't you realize this is a just a trick? There's no body in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would someone put chains around a coffin if whatever was in there was dead? Now get that crow bar ready."

"Again are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Less talk more crow bar."

Natsu really wasn't sure about this but he broke the lock holding the chains together with the crow bar and removed the chains from all around. The chains and the cross. Natsu then pushed the lid off the coffin but as soon as he did that a hand rose up and grabbed him roughly by the throat. Daphne tried to run but the dark figure that the hand belonged to was much faster than her and it managed to grab her by the throat with it's other hand. It was very strong and it's grip was incredible. it felt like all the force in the world clutching them tightly. The figure then looked at the two of them with it's cold and seemingly unfeeling eyes, examining them as if it was trying to read them and figure what kind of person each of them were.

Then the figure dropped Natsu, pinned him down with his foot, and plunged it's fangs into Daphne's neck. Natsu shouted in terror and he tried to move to help her but the strength of the figure's foot was as breakable as the strength in it's hand so he could only watched as all the blood was drained from Daphne's body. Her skin became sunken and rotten, her eyes became lifeless, and just like that she was dead.

"Oh my God!" Natsu shouted. "Oh my God! Someone help-"

"Shut up you!" The figure said covering Natsu's mouth with his hand. "Now I'm going to let go of your mouth and you're not going to scream because if you do I'll kill you. Understand?"

Natsu rapidly nodded in fear.

"Thank you." He removed his hand from Natsu's face.

"What are you gonna do to me man?" Natsu asked shaking like a leaf.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them truthfully. Also you should know that I can tell when a person is lying and I don't take kindly to liars. Speak the truth and nothing but the truth and I won't harm a single hair your...Well I can't say pretty little head but bottom line is if you lie to me I'll kill you."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!"

"What is the year?"

"1986."

"Who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Well Natsu I assume you noticed the chains on the coffin?"

"Yes." He trembled.

"And what do you suppose those chains were for?"

"To...To...To keep the coffin locked."

"Do you think that whoever put those chains on that coffin had good reason to?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? Then tell me why would you OPEN!" The figure's tone of voice made Natsu feel like he was going to die. "The coffin! Do you have any idea what you've just unleashed?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to open it! My girlfriend made me!"

"So what?! You're a man aren't you?! Can't you say no to a woman?! Don't you have a mind of your own?!"

"Uh...That's up for debate."

The figure looked at Natsu like he was the most pathetic thing on the planet. This didn't really bother Natsu that much. Lots of people looked at like that and to be fair their looks were justifiable most of the time.

"You really are spineless." The figure said taking his foot off of Natsu chest and allowing him to sit up. "Spineless but well-intentioned unlike that greedy harlot you were with so I'll let you live."

"You actually killed her?! Oh my God!"

"Oh don't look so horrified I probably did the whole world a huge favor by riding it of this insufferable woman. Now what to do with you?" The figure thought for a moment. "Obviously you're not that intelligent but I assume you have basic knowledge of this time period."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Yes definitely not the highly intelligent type but useful nonetheless."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now I just want you to talk to me."

"Talk to you?"

"Be my informant. I've been in that coffin for a long time and I don't really know about the recent events that have taken place."

"That's all you want."

"No there are other things that I need you to do for me. Once we're done talking I need you to go out and purchase some items for me. But for now just tell me what you know about this era."

"Uh...Alright just don't...Don't do anything crazy."

So to avoid being killed like Daphne, Natsu told this stranger everything he knew about the time period he was living in.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Juvia went to join the family for breakfast. She didn't eat much, just some toast and a cup of tea. As she sipped from her tea cup she glanced over to see what everyone else at the table was doing. Erza much like herself was just enjoying a cup of tea, Romeo helping himself to some eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice, Laxus was just reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee, and Lucy wasn't eating at all. She just sat there with only a cup of water.

"You're not skipping breakfast again Lucy." Erza said.

"I'm not hungry." Lucy said.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. You can't control if I'm hungry or not."

"Perhaps not but if this continues I'll force feed you if I have to." She said before taking another sip of tea. "Speaking of skipping breakfast has anyone seen Natsu?"

Everyone at the table either said no or shook their head.

"It's not like him to miss out on a meal. Laxus would you please check outside to see if he's working on anything?"

"Why do you care what happens to him? He's a moron." Laxus said.

"He's a loyal employee and a good friend therefore my concern is warranted."

Just then the door to the kitchen was opened by a brown haired, slim tanned-skinned young woman with an ample bust. In one hand she carried a folder and in another she held a flask. She sat down in a chair next to Laxus and reached over to the plate of toast.

"Good morning Cana." Erza said.

"Morning." The brunette said.

"Cana have you seen Natsu this morning?"

"No. I just woke up." She looked over at Juvia. "Who's she?"

"This is Romeo's governess Juvia Lockser. Juvia this is Dr. Cana Alberona, Romeo's therapist."

"Very nice to meet you." Juvia said.

"Likewise I'm sure." Cana said. "I'm not just a psychiatrist you know. I'm also a certified hematologist."

"What's a hematologist?" Romeo asked.

"It's a doctor who studies blood dear." Erza answered.

"Cool! You never told me you did that. You got any blood I can see?"

"It doesn't work that way kid." Cana said.

"In my opinion you're not certified for anything except being a quack." Laxus mumbled.

"I heard that!" She snapped. "And for your information I happen to be a college graduate in both of those subjects. You on the other hand probably didn't even finish high school. Is that why you couldn't find any work aside from being a used a car salesman?"

"At least I don't have a drinking disorder."

"It's not a disorder."

"Cut it out you two." Erza said before turning to Juvia. "Juvia if you don't have any lessons prepared or if you need some more time to settle in we can post pone the teachings if you'd like."

"That's not necessary." Juvia said. "I planned everything out before I went to bed last night and I'm well settled in."

"I'm glad to hear. In that case you and Romeo can begin lessons in one hour. His lessons end at three as I told you last night and his therapy sessions are from four to five. When he's finished he has free time for the rest of the day and he likes to go outside but please don't leave him alone out there and don't let him out after dark."

"Alright."

"I have two job interviews today so I won't be home til later but my number is on the fridge for you to call me if there is an emergency."

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Laxus I need you to-"

"I can't do anything for you today." Laxus said. "They're having a sale today so I have to be at work."

"I see. Well then Lucy could please do me a favor and check up Natsu? Just make sure that he's alright?"

"Sure." Lucy answered.

"Thank you. I'm sure nothing's wrong but it doesn't hurt to check."

She got up from the table and went to give Romeo a kiss goodbye.

"Be good for Miss Lockser and no tricks." She told him.

"Yes Auntie." He said.

She then put on her jacket and left the house to go to her interviews. Juvia took Romeo to start his lessons, Laxus later left for work, Cana went somewhere private to drink, and Lucy went outside to the shack in the backyard that Natsu used as a bedroom. Laxus had it made up for Natsu to sleep there because there was no other place in the house to sleep in and they were giving the guest room to Juvia.

When she arrived at the front she knocked on the door.

"Natsu." She called. "Are you here?"

No one came to the door. She opened it and went inside.

"Natsu?" She said looking around. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

But there wasn't anyone there. The place was completely empty save for a bed, a tool chest, and a set of drawers. She was about to leave and search somewhere else when something shiny on the floor caught her eye. Picking it up she saw that it was a gold coin. Was it real gold? No it couldn't be. How could someone with Natsu's salary get his hands on a gold coin?

"What are you doing here Lucy?"

She turned around to find Natsu standing in the doorway.

"Hi Natsu. Sorry for intruding but you weren't at breakfast this morning and Erza was worried so she asked me to check up on you."

"What's that in your hand?" He asked pointing to her closed fist. She handed him the coin.

"I found it on the floor. I wasn't going to steal it honest." She said.

Natsu stuck the coin into his pocket.

"Is that real gold?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me by some guy I met last night. He asked me to do a couple favors for him and he gave me this as a reward."

"He must be very rich if he paid you with a gold coin."

"Yes he's very rich and generous." He then mumbled. "And blood thirsty."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So is that why you weren't at breakfast?"

"Yeah. I was up all night helping him and by the time morning came around I was exhausted and decided to sleep in."

"Well I'm glad that you're alright and I'm sure Erza will be too."

"You know it's really nice that you and her worry about me. You two and Romeo are probably the only people in town who give a crap about me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. Everyone else in town thinks I'm a spineless wimp. Of course their views aren't unjustified."

"You're not a spineless wimp. You're just...Struggling in the confidence department." She said. "Anyway I have to go. I'm meeting up with Dan this afternoon."

"Oh..." He sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah. See you later?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Kay." She said before leaving.

Later that night Romeo was playing with some of his dinosaur toys on the floor by himself. Laxus was still at work, Cana had gone out to the nearest bar, and Lucy was with her boyfriend. So it was just him, Juvia, and Erza in the house that night. Juvia was getting together Romeo's lesson plan for tomorrow while poor Erza was alone in her room looking over her bills. She had been rejected during both of her job interviews and it left her feeling very worried. How would she be able to care of this family if she didn't have enough money? She could barely afford to pay both Cana and Juvia for their services though they both assured her that they wouldn't press her for money. Still she was at a dead end. It would take a miracle for her to get the money she needed.

And said miracle came knocking on the door to the house at exactly seven o'clock pm. Romeo got up from the floor and went to answer it. Behind the door stood a very handsome yet mysterious looking young man with black hair, extremely dark eyes, and a toned body.

"Good evening." He said to the boy politely. "Is Miss Scarlet home?"

"My Auntie is in her room." Romeo answered.

"Would you mind fetching her for me please?"

"Okay."

Romeo then went down the hall to inform Erza of the man's arrival then went back to the doorway.

"She'll be out in a minute sir."

"May I wait inside?"

"I guess."

The man stepped inside and stood over to where the oil painting of Erza's ancestor hung. Romeo couldn't help but notice that the man standing before him and the one in the portrait looked identical in every way. The only difference was the clothes. The one in the painting was dressed in a suit from the 18th century while the one standing in the house was dressed more modernly.

"Whoa." Romeo said.

"Yes uncanny isn't it? The artist who painted this was famous for his excellent memory." The man said.

"Why do you want to see my Auntie?"

"I have reason to believe she may be a relative of mine. So you're Miss Scarlet's nephew?"

"Yes. Does that mean you and I are-"

"Related? Possibly. If my hypothesis is correct then you could say that we are distantly related."

"I'm Romeo. Romeo Conbolt Scarlet."

Gray moved his hand toward the boy to give him a proper hand shake.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Romeo."

Romeo moved to accept the handshake.

"Romeo!" Erza called from the end of the hallway. "Get away from that man."

She walked toward them and pulled her nephew behind her in a protective manner.

"Who on earth are you?" She asked.

At first the man looked startled by Erza's boldness but then smiled upon finding it rather amusing.

"Yes of course how rude of me. To enter someone's house hold and not introduce myself first." He said. "How rude of me."

Before giving his name he moved further toward the painting allowing Erza to see the resemblance which amazed her like it amazed Romeo but it also made her very suspicious.

"I am Gray Fullbuster."


	11. Chapter 11

"A word please." Erza said to Gray before leading him into another room. "If this is some kind of a joke consider it played. If it's money you're after I'm afraid you've been misinformed. We have no income. But whoever you are you are not to look at that child again, am I clear?"

Gray looked at the upset red head who was interrogating him. She was as tough as she was beautiful and protective too. He liked this woman. She reminded him so much of his old governess Ur. Strict but loving.

"You're devotion to family is admirable Miss Scarlet and your suspicion understandable." He said.

"Enough with the flattery. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I already told you who I am."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you're one of my ancestors?"

"So you are related to the Fullbuster family?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. Lyon Fullbuster was my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather on my mother's side."

"So Lyon married and had children? He was able to start a family."

"Yes. He married a woman called Meredy who he loved very much and they had five children who gave him plenty of grandchildren and descendants. According to various journals he lived a very full and very happy life."

Gray gave a sigh of relief. He was very relieved and happy to know that despite the horror of everything that happened all those years ago, at least his brother was able to find happiness again.

"They say he died with only one regret." Erza said.

"And what regret is that if I may ask?"

"That he couldn't help his younger brother Gray Fullbuster. The man you're claiming to be."

"Tell me, what do you know about Gray Fullbuster?"

"Just legends really. He was confident, strong, admired greatly by others, extremely devoted to his family."

"And what do you know about his death?"

"Not sure. Most people say that after the death of his father, younger sister, and fiance he became so overcome with grief that he committed suicide. But it was never confirmed or proven."

"That's because he didn't die."

"Alright now I know where this is going."

"Do you?"

"Yes. You think I haven't heard this before?"

"I beg your pardon."

"The legend about Gray being turned into a vampire by a witch. According to legend a servant overheard Lyon talking about it with the Fullbuster children's governess. Some believed the servant others didn't. I for one don't believe it and I'm really starting to lose my patience with you. In fact I think I'd like you to leave now."

Clearly this woman was nobody's fool. Not that he was trying to fool her but obviously he needed to try harder to convince her. He glanced over to the side and saw a tall mirror just next a chair.

"Would you follow me over to the mirror please?" He asked her.

"Why?"

"Just do it and you'll understand."

Though still suspicious, Erza did as he asked. They both walked over to the mirror but while Erza had a reflection that appeared in the mirror Gray did not. She looked at him in shock. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating but she wasn't. Gray Fullbuster. Her centuries old ancestor was standing right next to her and he was a vampire.

"My God." She said as her eyes desperately searched the room for a weapon she could use to defend herself.

"You have no reason to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "We are family after all."

"What do you want?"

"I've read about you Miss Scarlet. You're a hard working woman who does everything she can to support her family but unfortunately you have money problems. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"That is why I am here."

"I don't understand."

Gray tossed something toward her, she caught it in her hand and saw that it was a gold coin.

"Is this-"

"Real gold? Yes." He said. "And there's plenty more where that came from. Much more. Are you aware of the Fullbuster riches?"

"Yes it's the family's missing gold and jewels that Lyon had stashed away somewhere."

"He stashed them away along with me and the keys to the old house. I am willing to share my fortune with you and allow you and everyone else here to live in my childhood home."

"You'd actually do that? What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just one condition."

"What?"

"That I be allowed to live with you all and to help with whatever business the family is in."

"That's all you want?"

"That's all I want."

"Are you serious? I mean...I don't believe this. Why would you just share a fortune and a manor house with us? Aside from blood we're complete strangers."

"True but every member of my old family is dead. I cannot die so I shall never see them again which means I will most likely live a very lonely existence. However that can be avoided if I can somehow make a new family."

"You mean us?"

"Correct."

"But you're a vampire."

"Technically yes."

"You kill people and drink their blood to live. Am I wrong about that?"

"Unfortunately no. Yes I need to blood to survive. Because of what I am I can't control what I drink. But I can control who I drink."

"I don't follow."

"Well they are plenty of people in this world who are evil, abusive, psychopathic, have no feelings of remorse, morality, or empathy. People who would hurt others for selfish reasons or for their own twisted amusement. People like that don't really have a place on earth do they?"

"You're saying you would kill bad people for their blood?"

"In a nutshell yes."

"I don't know about this."

"Believe me if I could stop myself I would but I can't. If I must suffer with this curse then the least I could do is find some way to put it to good use."

"But how can you tell if someone's truly evil or not?"

"Being a vampire gives me a sixth sense that allows me to look into one's soul and see if they have any goodness in them. If I target a victim who has some morality I'll let he or she live and turn my appetite on to someone who has none and trust me there are a lot more people like that here than you realize. Your handyman was in a relationship with one of them."

"Natsu? What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. He's fine. A little traumatized maybe but in perfect health I assure you. However the same can't be said for his lady friend. She had a vile soul yet surprisingly tasty blood."

"Daphne?! You killed her?!"

"You're not going to tell me you actually liked that agonizing woman? She grave robbed, vandalized private property, attempted to steal a fortune that wasn't hers, was quite abusive to her partner, and when she thought I was going to kill him she tried to leave him to die. I seriously doubt she'll be missed."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only Natsu. As a matter of fact he's the one who freed me."

"So he knows who you are and what are you are?"

"Yes and despite his low intelligence he's proven himself to be quite useful."

"What did you do with Daphne's body?"

"Simple I cut off her head and had Natsu burn her body."

"Why?"

"Because had I not she would have most likely become a vampire herself and I truly believe no one deserves that fate. Also it makes it rather harder for the authorities to find the body doesn't it?"

"I think I need to sit down." She sat in the chair. "So you will only kill bad people? You won't harm anyone in the house?"

"I give you my word that will not harm anyone truly moral."

"Alright." Erza though she still wasn't sure that this was a good idea. "But we can't tell anyone who you are or what you are. Natsu and I are only the ones who will know your secret. I'll make up something to tell everyone else."

"I don't really like to lie."

"In this case I'm afraid you have no choice but to lie. If anyone here was to know the truth about you it would cause a lot panic and God knows what else."

"My mother always said that lies only made things worse and my father always said that if a man cannot be truthful then he has no honor. But if you insist I won't say a word."

"Good." She said. "I shall have everyone get together to meet you. It's best to get introductions out of the way."

She got up from the chair and went to the door to the room. Before going out she stopped and turned back to Gray to tell him something.

"Welcome home Gray Fullbuster."


	12. Chapter 12

An hour later Erza gathered up Laxus, Cana, and Lucy together in the living room to introduce them to Gray. She said that he was a distant cousin from Stella who would be moving in with them. At first they doubted that he really was a relative but once they saw how much he resembled their ancestor in the oil painting all doubt was erased.

"I just can't get over it." Lucy said. "You look exactly like the man in the portrait. You even have his name."

"Tragic lack of imagination on my parents part but they held a lot of deep respect for my family history." Gray said. "Am I right to assume that you're another cousin of mine?"

"Not really no. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia and I'm not Erza's sister. I'm her stepsister."

"Really? You could have fooled me. After all you both have such pretty brown eyes."

Lucy blushed and smiled, feeling very charmed by the young man's words.

"Gray this is my cousin and yours Laxus Dreyar." Erza said.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance cousin Laxus." Gray said holding out his hand to shake with the blonde man. Laxus took the hand and shook it but he looked at Gray suspiciously.

"Mr. Fullbuster I don't mean to be rude but I'm confused." Laxus said.

"By my visit?"

"By you. You see I know our lineage and unless I'm missing something you must've fallen off the family tree."

"Families grow apart but the blood ties remain the same." He turned to his gaze to Cana. "And who's this good looking lady?"

"This is Dr. Cana Alberona. Our live in therapist." Erza said.

"A woman doctor? What an age this is."

"Excuse me?" Cana said.

"Women don't really get into the medical field where he's from." Erza said.

"And where did you say you you're from again?" Laxus asked.

"Stella."

"Which part?"

"Altair. Wonderful city. You really should visit it sometime."

"What brings you to Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"I recently arrived here on some business and after learning that my family had so much history here I decided that it would be best if I lived here. I have already made plans to move into the old house that my ancestor had lived in with his family."

"Good luck. It's boarded up and the keys are gone." Laxus said.

"That's not much of problem considering I have the keys and the deed to the house."

"You do? But how?"

"Both were passed down to me from my family. My older relatives always said that if I was to ever live in Magnolia they would prefer that I live in our ancestral home and I couldn't agree more."

"So you're going to live in that spook house?" Lucy asked.

"I am and of course you all are welcome to move in with me. If you'd like that is."

"I think it would be best if we did." Erza said. "It's a bigger house, plenty of room space, Natsu wouldn't have to sleep outside in that shack anymore."

"If you were to open up that house again the mortgage would cost us all an arm and a leg."

"Cost is no issue." Gray chuckled. "I will cover every expense regarding the house and any other financial problem."

"So you're just going to let us live in a manor house, rent free, and you take care of all the expenses? I don't buy it."

"I understand your suspicions completely but believe me I want nothing from you. You see I am a very wealthy man, I have an entire fortune that I may do with as I please yet it's not very satisfying. Family is the only real wealth that's what my father told me. What's the point of being rich if you can't use all that wealth to help those you love and care about? All my relatives save for you, Erza, and Romeo are dead. You're having money problems while I have enough wealth to buy up every store in this town so I figured that I should help my remaining family however I can."

"That's very generous of you." Cana said.

"Generosity is a rare virtue I'm told. Luckily I posses it."

At the moment they heard a door open followed by the sound footsteps being heard on the floor.

"Erza." The person walking downstairs said. It was Juvia. "Erza I'd like to discuss something with you about Romeo. I hope that-"

But her words stopped when she walked into the room and saw that her employer had company at the moment. The very instant that Gray saw the young woman he looked at her in utter amazement. Recognition flickered in his eyes and he found himself unable to look away from her. Juvia felt his gaze and found herself staring back at him.

"I...I'm sorry." She said not breaking eye contact with Gray. "I see you're busy right now Erza. I'll come back later."

"No Juvia you've come at a perfect time." Erza said. "This is Gray Fullbuster a distant cousin of mine who's lived in Stella for most of his life but he's decided to move in with us and help me with my financial issues. Gray I'd like you to meet Juvia Lockser, Romeo's governess."

Gray while not breaking his gaze on her for a second, walked over to Juvia, gently took her by the hand, and brought it to his lips so he could gently kiss the back of it. Juvia felt flustered and went a little rosy cheeked for a moment. She didn't know why but at the moment she felt a strange sense of familiarity.

"Hello." He said with a charming smile.

"Hello." She said shyly. "Have we met?"

"I would have remembered."

In that moment the two of them seemed to be in some sort of trance formed by long forgotten feelings and emotions. They just stood there in silence. Staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"You probably recognize him from the portrait Juvia." Erza said breaking their trance. "The one you saw when you first arrived here. He looks very much like my ancestor. The first Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh..." Juvia said. "Yes of course. I was sure that I had seen that face somewhere before. I'm sorry for staring Mr. Fullbuster."

"No apologies necessary." Gray said.

"So Juvia you wanted to talk to me about Romeo?" Erza asked.

"Yes I did. It's about his progress."

"Alright. Meet me in my room we'll talk there."

"Okay." Juvia turned her attention back to Gray. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Fullbuster."

"And so very nice to meet you Miss Lockser." He said.

She then left the living room and went down the hall to where Erza's room was. Gray didn't take his eyes off of her until she was gone.

"Gray is everything alright?" Erza asked him. "You seemed to have spaced out for a minute."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you never mentioned Romeo having such a breathtakingly beautiful governess." He quickly regained his composure. "Back to the matter of the house I'm sure you all would like time to consider my proposal. Until you have made a final decision, Natsu and I shall work on restoring the place."

"Natsu is working with you on this?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I find him to be very trust worthy man to work with and I do intend to pay him handsomely for his services. Also he's agreed to move in with me as well."

"So it's not just the family? The staff can move in too?" Cana asked.

"Of course doctor. My ancestor and his family shared their home with the staff. It's only fitting that I do the same." Gray said. "It's become rather late now and I have some business to attend to not to so I'll go now. I enjoyed meeting you all and I do hope that you accept my offer. Goodnight."

He stepped out of the house and walked off the property.

"He's not like most men is he?" Cana asked Erza.

"Well that's not a bad thing is it?"

"He sure is neat." Lucy said. "I wonder what it's like over there in Stella. Must be pretty exciting. I hope he'll tell us about it."

"I don't know something doesn't seem right about him." Laxus said. "Erza are you sure we should trust this guy?"

"Trust me Laxus none of you would have met him if I didn't trust him. Now I really do think we should accept his offer."

"Free room and board? Sign me up." Cana said.

"I definitely need a new bedroom." Lucy said. "I mean my closet can't even fit all my clothes."

"So we're all in agreement here?" Erza asked.

"I guess." Laxus said.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I need to have that discussion with Juvia."

It wasn't anything bad. Juvia just wanted to inform Erza that Romeo was doing exceedingly well but on a few occasions his mind seemed to be focused on something else. She suggested that maybe she could put together some activities that were fun for Romeo yet educational. Erza agreed that it was very good idea. With that matter settled Juvia went to her room, changed into her night dress, and went to bed. Shortly after she fell asleep something slipped into her room as stealthy as a bat and went to her bedside. That something was Gray who had taken a great interest in the young governess.

"Juliette." He whispered as his clawed hand gently caressed her snow white cheek. "You've come back to me."

His dark eyes filled with sorrow as they continued to look down on her fair face and study her delicate features. He took notice of her neck and it made him realize just how long it had been since he had a drink of blood. He licked his fangs, opened his jaw, and prepared to bite down on her neck. But then the memory of Juliette flashed into his mind and he willed himself to get away from Juvia.

"No. I will not lose you again."

He vowed before disappearing out of her room and into the night to find someone else to quench his blood thirst.

At first Gray did not like the idea of keeping secrets and lying about who he was. He had hoped that maybe one day he would be able to tell everyone the truth. But if this woman was who he thought she was then she could never know who and what he really was. He feared that if she did then she would suffer the same tragic fate of his long lost love and he would not allow that to happen twice.


	13. Chapter 13

It was late at night when two men were working at a drug store. One of them was the manager of the store, a man in his late thirties or early forties who was counting the money in the register while swiping a few bills to keep for himself. The other was a much older employee, a man in his sixties who had a messed up leg so he had to use a cane but he was perfectly capable of stocking shelves which was what he was doing tonight. Unfortunately this older man tended to be a little clumsy from time to time and he ended up knocking over a shelf full of paper towels that he had been stocking.

"You idiot!" The manager shouted at him angrily. 

"I'm sorry sir." The old man said scrabbling to pick up the fallen rolls of paper towels. "I'll put them back." 

"God why the hell did my boss hire you?! You're such a useless piece of crap!"

"I really am sorry sir. I didn't mean-"

"Shut up! You're sorry?! I'll show you sorry!"

He shoved the old man the floor, grabbed his cane, and started to beat him with it.

"Stop sir! Please!" The old man pleaded. "Please!" 

"Stop blubbering! It'll only make me hit you harder!"

"Don't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Just stop! Please stop! Please!" 

"What's the point of begging for your life? No one will miss you if you die anyway!"

No mercy. He beat that poor old man within an inch of his life and he would have done far worse if the lights had suddenly have gone out in the store. The lights were out and so were the video cameras and alarm systems. The manager dropped the cane and started to go check the fuse box but was stopped by hand gripping him by his throat and hoisting him up. The person who could not be seen due to how dark it was, was Gray who had just found the perfect late night snack.

"The money is the cash register!" He choked. "Take as much as you want!"

"I don't want your money." Gray said. 

"You want drugs? They're not like the ones you'll find on the streets but they'll suit ya! I'll give you the key!"

"I don't do drugs."

"Then what do you want?"

Gray licked his fangs like a ravenous wolf who had just spotted a limping deer.

"Don't kill me!" The manager said. "Please don't kill me!"

"Begging for your life? How amusing." Gray chuckled sinisterly. "Just like how the man over there was begging for his? Did you stop when he did that?"

The manager made a look of pure horror when he realized where this was going. 

"You pocket money from other employees and then beat them like they're mules. So just as you said, no one will miss you if you die anyway." 

After that he bit into the manager's throat and drank up every last drop of blood that was in his body then dropped him once he was sure he was dead. After that he checked the old man's body for a pulse. He was unconscious but alive. However he needed a doctor. He dropped the man off at the nearest hospital while making sure that he wasn't seen then went back to decapitate the dead manager and burn his body. Once that was done he returned to the old house. 

His beloved home. The place he had been born and raised in. How he had missed this wonderful estate. With the keys in hand, he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. A lot of the doors and windows were boarded up, the furniture was covered by tarps, and everything else was a dusty mess. But Gray was sure that with a little time and money he could restore the old place to the way it was almost two centuries ago. 

The first thing he did was move his coffin into his old bedroom. The bedroom that he had slept in since age three had no windows or openings that would allow sunlight to peak in so it would be perfect for him now. Quietly, he and Natsu both moved the coffin from the mausoleum to the house and into the room. 

"Thank you Natsu." Gray said handing him another gold coin. "Your help is very appreciated." 

"You had a blood on your shirt when you came back." Natsu said. 

"Yeah so?" 

"Does that mean you...You...You..." He found it hard to finish his sentence. 

"Killed somebody and drank their blood?" Gray finished. "Yes. Yes I did." 

Natsu swallowed hard nervously. 

"Do you really have to kill people Gray?" 

"Yes. I don't have a choice. It's part of my curse." 

"Your curse? What curse?" 

"That's a story for another day. At the moment it's almost dawn so I'll be going to sleep now. You may do whatever you wish during the day but I will needed your assistance at night. You are not to bring anyone to this house without my permission and you are not to disturb me when I am resting unless it's an emergency is that clear?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Now take this." Gray handed Natsu one of the keys. 

"What is it?" 

"It's the key to my brother's bedroom. It's yours now." 

"Really? Are you sure?" 

"My brother is dead, he won't use this room again and you sleep in a shack so it's only natural that I give it to you." 

"Gee thanks." 

"Now leave. I'm tired."

Natsu left the room and Gray got inside of his coffin. To be honest he hated it that he had to sleep during the day and be awake at night. He loathed the fact that he would never able to look or feel the sunlight again like he used to do. He remembered how one of his favorite things to do in the world was to take walks in the sunlight with his sister Wendy and his fiance Juliette. Now both of them were gone and he would never be able to feel the warmth of the sun again. He would never be able to see his own reflection again. He would never be able to survive on anything besides blood again. But worst of all he would never be able to see the ones he loved again. 

He was immortal which meant he couldn't be reunited with his deceased loved ones in the afterlife. His loving parents, his loyal older brother, his devoted governess, his precious younger sister, and his beautiful lady love. All of them dead and gone while he was left here on earth alone and to live as a monster. 

Gray had been quite disgusted with his first two victims but he was ten times more disgusted with himself. Disgusted with what he was and that he had to kill to sustain his body. This was a miserable existence that he wished would just end.

He had contemplated killing himself by running out into the sunlight so his miserable excuse for a body could burn up and turn to ash thus ending his misery but the curse prevented him from taking his own life so suicide was no option. If he was to ever be destroyed it would have to be by someone else's hand. He was foolish to think that he could expect his brother to destroy him. Of course Lyon wouldn't be able to do it. He was suffering through the grief of losing their father and sister and Gray just expected him to kill his only living relative? That is if you could even call Gray living. 

He couldn't even classify himself as alive anymore. He wasn't living, he was just existing. He was a husk, a shell of what he used to be. A rabid dog that needed to be put down before he could kill anyone else. But at the moment there didn't seem to be anyone around willing to put him out of his misery so he would have to make the best of a difficult situation. Of course difficult situation was putting it lightly. 

If he had to remain this way then he would at least put himself to good use of he could. He would use his vampire powers and abilities along with his access to his family fortune to help his struggling descendants in anyway he was able to. It wouldn't redeem him for the murders he had committed and would go on to commit but it was the only thing he could think of to do that would help him hold on to his humanity which was deteriorating with each passing day.

Gray closed the lid of the coffin over himself and fell asleep in the darkness. 


	14. Chapter 14

Every night of next week Gray and Natsu worked on restoring the old house. They worked at night and rested during the day. Eventually everyone except for Erza and Natsu wondered why Gray never came out during the day. He told him that he had a rare skin condition that made him very allergic to sunlight and other forms of solar energy. Both Laxus and Cana were suspicious of his response but neither one of them suspected him of being a vampire.

Whenever Gray became blood thirsty he'd go hunting for some immoral person to drain. He was always careful to decapitate the dead bodies and burn them so they would never become a vampire like him. An act of mercy if you will. Nevertheless it wasn't long before the authorities noticed the disappearing people and when it started showing up on the news Natsu began to get scared. Gray always assured him that the police would find nothing implicating either one of them so he had nothing to fear but that stop him from getting a little squeemish. But blood drinking aside, Natsu found Gray to be a very benevolent boss. He treated Natsu respectfully and paid him well for his services. He wasn't like the vampires he had seen in horror movies that was for sure. 

By week's end the house was completely restored and Erza along with everyone else she lived with had moved in. They didn't have much to pack with them aside from their clothes and toiletries so it wasn't that difficult. The paintings that Erza had inherited were hung up in the old house giving it a very nostalgic feeling. It really was a remarkable place. None of them could ever recall ever seeing a house so magnificent.

"Welcome to the old house." Gray said to them when they all arrived.

"Wow." Erza said taking in the appearance of the glorious manner house. "This is amazing."

"I'm impressed." Laxus said. "You actually managed to fix up this dump." 

Gray tightened his hand into a fist due to feeling cross with Laxus's words. He did not like the idea of someone not only insulting his childhood home but also the thing that his father worked his ass off to build.

"Laxus I would appreciate it if you would not say such insults. This house was built by our ancestor's father who worked his fingers to the bone to create. This house was his ultimate project, the very symbol of his strength and determination."

"I'm very sorry about that Gray." Erza said. "Laxus you really should think before you speak."

"I didn't mean any harm." Laxus said.

"Still watch your mouth." She then turned her attention to Romeo. "So what do you think of the place kiddo?"

"It's nice." The boy said. "It's exactly how Wendy described it."

"Romeo please, no one wants to hear about that." Laxus said. 

"On the contrary." Gray said having his attention being caught by the name that Romeo mentioned. "Who exactly are you talking about Romeo?"

"It's no one." Lucy said. "He has an imaginary friend who he talks to. She doesn't exist."

"She does so!" Romeo argued. "Wendy is real and she told me that she used to live in this house."

"Her name is Wendy?" Gray asked. 

"Yes that's her name. But only I can see her so no one else thinks she's real. No one except Juvia."

"Really? And what does Wendy look like?"

"She's a little girl with dark blue hair that she keeps in pigtails and she wears old clothes. Like the people in the paintings."

"And she talks to you?"

"All the time. She's my only friend."

"You would have more friends if you would stop talking to something that doesn't even exist." Laxus said.

"She does exist."

"Nobody believes you Romeo."

"As a matter of fact I do." Gray said.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"No offense but why would you believe the imagination of a child?"

"It's come to my understanding that sometimes children can see things that adults can't. If this girl exists and Romeo can see her while you all can't he must be a very gifted young man."

Romeo smiled. Happy that he found another person who believed him about his friend and didn't think that he was crazy.

"Now then on the topic of rooms I believe that Erza should have the master bedroom." Gray said.

"Why her?" Laxus asked.

"Well she's the matriarch of this family so I believe it's only fitting that she have the master bedroom."

"I'm flattered Gray but are you sure you want to have that room?" Erza said. "Technically speaking you are the master of the house."

"I would prefer to stay in the original Gray Fullbuster's room since I take after him so much. Besides the master bedroom has two windows and you know of my skin condition. I can't be touched by sunlight."

"Alright then. If you believe that's for the best."

He assigned rooms to each of them. Romeo would be staying in his sister's room while Laxus, Cana, and Lucy were all given the house guest rooms. Natsu was already staying in the room that belonged to Gray's brother as for Juvia he had a special room planned for her.

"You've done a wonderful job with the house Mr. Fullbuster." She said. "It's better than I hoped it would be."

"Thank you but there's no need for formalities Juvia." He told her. "We're going to be living together so Gray will just do."

"Alright. So where I can find the guest rooms?"

"Oh no you won't be staying in a guest room. I had one room in particular picked out for you. One that might intrigue you."

"Oh? What room is that?"

"Follow me."

They went up the stairs and down the hall to where the third door on the left was. Gray pulled a key from his pocket from his pocket and stuck it into the key hole of the door.

"You're going to be very surprised by this." He said turning the key. "I know I was."

After hearing the latch click as sign the the door was unlocked, Gray opened it and they walked inside the room. Like every other room in the house this one was styled off the 18th century but this one was so elegant and charming with glazed paneled walls, fine period antiques, and beautiful silks and damasks trimmed with rich passementerie. There was a hand carved wardrobe that was trimmed with gold and a vanity that held the prettiest mirror and had a silver brush set on it. Then there was the bed. It was a canopy bed with sheer curtains and a cream coverlet with floral print embroidered on it. It was by far the most beautiful bedroom that Juvia had ever seen.

"Did you find it this way?" She asked.

"Yes." Gray answered. "It's exactly how it must've been almost two hundred years ago."

"Oh it's so lovely."

She then took notice of the portrait hanging just above the fireplace mantle in the room. She was astonished to see that it was of a young woman who looked exactly like her in every way. Same eyes, same skin complexion, same hair color, there was only one difference between Juvia and the woman in the portrait. It was how they wore their hair. The woman in the portrait kept her hair tightly curled at the base while Juvia's hair was down in thick waves.

"It's what I wanted to show you." Gray said when he saw her staring at the portrait. "The resemblance is striking."

"It is." Juvia agreed. "Do you know who she is?"

"Her name was Juliette Daae. My namesake fell in love with her many years ago and she loved him just as much as he loved her."

"And this was her room?"

"Yes. My ancestor had it specially made for her."

"How romantic."

"They were engaged to be married until her untimely death shattered their dream."

"How did she die?"

"It was a tragic..." He felt sorrow well up inside of him but bit it back so he could speak. "Accident. She fell from a cliff not too far from here. It broke my...My ancestor's heart."

"How terrible."

"Her death was the final straw for my ancestor. After that he couldn't take it anymore."

"What do you mean by the final straw?"

He tried so hard not to let his sorrow overwhelm him. Talking about this, remembering all this hurt him so much.

"Before this tragedy occurred his father had perished in a shipwreck while away on business and shortly after that he lost his younger sister to an unknown illness. He might have been able to recover from losing his father and sister but not from losing her. Juliette was his reminder that even in the darkest of worlds there was always light so when she died life lost all meaning to him. He couldn't go on living without her."

"I'm so very sorry. How awful it must've been for him. But at least they were all reunited in heaven when he died."

"If only that could have happened." He whispered so lowly that she couldn't hear him.

"Are you sure you would like for me to stay in this room?" She asked. "It seems to have so much sentimental value to you and I'm not even a member of your family."

"Considering you look so much like Juliette I think it would be rather fitting if you stayed in this room. But if you'd rather stay in a different room I can arrange that."

"No. I like the room. Really I do I just hope you really don't mind me staying here."

"To be honest I can't picture anyone else staying in this room."

"If that's how you really feel then I'd love to have this room. Thank you very much for giving it to me."

"You're welcome. I do hope it's to your liking."

It's better than what I deserve."

"I beg to differ." He said with a smile. "I'll go now so you can unpack and settle in but if you need anything, anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask."

He went to the door of the bedroom and opened it to leave.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He said back before leaving.

Alone in her new room, Juvia sat down on the bed and looked back at the portrait. She wondered why she looked so much like this woman who didn't have any connection to her. At least as far as she knew. 


	15. Chapter 15

After Juvia unpacked her bags and settled into her new room she decided to walk around the house and take a look at some of the other rooms. It really was a beautiful house and for some reason Juvia had the strangest feeling that she had been in this house before. But that wasn't possible. She knew it wasn't and yet pretty much everything about this house from the furniture to the wall paper seemed so familiar to her. Before turning in she wanted to say good night to Romeo first.

"Do you like your new room?" She asked him.

"It's okay. It's bigger than my last room and the bed is softer. What's your room like?"

"I don't think you would like it very much. It's very girly."

"Well I am staying in a girl's room."

"Oh is that right? What makes you say that?"

"Because this is Wendy's room. She used to live in this house when she was alive and this was her bedroom."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"I see. Well I'm sure she won't mind if you use it." She tucked Romeo into bed. "Good night Romeo."

"Good night Juvia."

She left the room but she didn't turn out the lights yet because she knew he was still waiting on Erza to come and kiss him good night. She had started to go back to her room but stopped when she saw someone standing at the end of the hall. It looked like a little girl.

"Hello." Juvia said gently. "Where did you come from?"

The little girl didn't answer. Instead she ran away in the other direction. 

"Wait." Juvia said following. "I won't hurt you. Please come back. Are you lost?"

The girl went around a corner which lead to a dead end but when Juvia went around that same corner she saw nothing. There was no little girl in sight. 

"That's odd."

"What's odd?" Lucy had walked in from the other hallway.

"Nothing except I thought I saw something."

"What did you think you see?"

"I thought I saw a little girl down the hall."

"A little girl? I think you've been listening to Romeo's stories too much. Not to mention old houses like these can really play tricks on you when it gets dark like this."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"You look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"That's what I was going to do. You know I can't believe Gray was willing to let the staff move in with him. His family, of course he'd let them move in but to let Dr. Alberona, Natsu, and I move in too? He's very generous."

"And real good looking." Lucy asked. "You think he's seeing anyone?"

"I don't know. He never mentioned it to me. Just out of curiosity why do you ask?"

"No reason except that I think he likes you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! You saw how he looked at you when you first met. It was like he hadn't seen a woman in ages."

"I didn't get that from him."

"Okay what about the whole kissing your hand bit?"

"He's from a foreign country. He's lived with different customs."

"He didn't kiss my hand." Lucy said holding her own out which allowed Juvia to notice the bruise on her arm.

"Lucy where did you get that bruise?"

"What? Oh this? It's nothing." Lucy said hiding her arm behind her back. "I was getting out of Dan's car and I accidentally slammed the door on my arm."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't break anything so I'll recover."

"Still maybe you should've gone to a doctor."

"I appreciate the concern but I'll be okay. Really."

"If you're so sure then I won't worry. Well I'm going to go to bed now. Good night Lucy."

"Good night Juvia."

The two young women then returned to their respective bedrooms. Juvia changed into her night clothes and got into bed. Before falling asleep she looked up at the portrait that hung over the fireplace mantle and thought to herself.

"I wonder what caused her to fall from that cliff?"

That very same night Erza was sitting up in the drawing room once again looking over her bills. Gray had told her that he would take care of all her money problems but she still couldn't help but worry.

"Can't sleep?" Cana said walking into the room. She would have knocked but the door was left open. 

"With bills like these who can?" Erza said. 

"Are you comfortable here?"

"I am. What about you?"

"It's alright. That cousin of yours is quite an interesting person."

"Yes he is."

"Very rich."

"Yes but very helpful and generous with his money. You don't find men like that just around the corner."

"No kidding. But I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"If what he's told us, if what you've told us is a hundred percent truthful."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Let's not kid ourselves Erza. I'm a therapist, it's my job to read people and he didn't exactly fit the profile you wanted us to believe."

"What are you implying?"

"Who is he Erza? Who is he really?"

"Oh God Cana can't we ever just have a chat? Does everything have to be an analysis?"

"Classic deflection." Cana said before taking another sip of her flask which contained liquor. "Well if you won't tell me who he is will you at least tell me if you can trust him?"

"Of course I trust him. We're family. If you can't trust family who can you trust?"

"Not much family resemblance."

"Well I've seen a picture of your father and you two don't look anything alike."

"Touche."

"Besides if I didn't trust him why would I move my family to live with him?"

"You're right. What kind of woman would let her family live with a stranger unless she was certain he was safe?"

Erza gave Cana an irritated glare.

"You know Cana sometimes I really loathe you."

"First true thing you've said all night."

"Cana I'm your employer. You know what that means? It means that whatever 'secrets' you're implying that I have are none your business to begin with. So don't meddle in my personal affairs."

"Alright but you should know that secrets have a way of coming out eventually."

"Cana if you're just going to interrogate me then you can leave."

"Fine. Whatever. I got a bottle of scotch with my name on it anyway."

Cana walked out of the drawing room. Erza huffed to herself feeing frustrated by the prying doctor.

"What is it with therapists always trying to get into other people's business?"

"Rather nosy isn't she?" 

Suddenly Erza was startled by Gray who dropped down from the ceiling of the room.

"Ahh! Oh don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Erza asked.

"Sorry about that."

"From now on don't enter without knocking."

"Duly noted."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something." She handed her a wad of cash the consisted of hundred dollar bills. Erza looked at it in complete awe and amazement.

"I don't believe this. Where did you get this money?"

"Sold a few gold coins and a small diamond. That should be enough to pay all your bills. Though I am not completely sure what bills are in this time period. Back in the 1700's they were means to pass a new law."

"Well they had taxes back then didn't they."

"Yes of course."

"Well here they're kind of like taxes. It's hard to explain." Erza looked back at the cash. "This is more than enough to pay for the bills."

"I know but I thought you could use whatever's left to pay Dr. Alberona and Miss Lockser. There should also be enough left for you to buy something for yourself if you want."

"And you don't want anything in exchange for this money? Anything at all?"

"No. This costs you nothing."

"I don't know what to say. How can I ever..." She smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

At first Gray went a little stiff but then he accepted her hug and embraced her back. It had been a long time since someone had hugged him. It was so warm and welcoming. It reminded him so much of the wonderful hugs and embraces he received from his mother and governess. He was sure that he would never feel a hug again. Especially one like this. 

"Everything alright?" Erza asked when she noticed the change in Gray's demeanor. 

"Yes I'm fine. It's just been so long since someone's hugged me. The last time I was hugged it was by my little sister before she...Died."

"Oh Gray." Erza said with sympathy and compassion in her brown eyes. 

"I miss her so much. I miss them all so much." He said. "You know I've had dreams where all the deaths and the whole becoming a vampire thing was just a big mistake. And I see my family alive and all together calling to me. Telling me to come home and I'm just so happy that I run to them. I want to hug them and hold them and tell them how much I love them but just when I get to them. Every time I get to them I wake up and it dawns on me again that they're all gone."

"I'm so sorry Gray. You know I...I kind of know how you feel. My mother died when I was still in high school and my big brother just passed away recently. I loved them both so very much and sometimes I dream that they're still here with me. God knows how many times I've cried whenever I wake up from those dreams."

"At least you still have some family left."

"That's true." Erza glanced over at the clock. "It's become very late. I'm going to bed now."

"Good night Erza."

"Good night Gray."

She placed the money in a drawer which she locked and then went upstairs to the master bedroom where she quickly fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

True to his word, Gray took care of all of the family's expenses and money problems with his fortune. But he knew that his family line couldn't rely on the fortune. They needed to restore the Fullbuster shipping business. According to Erza it had gone bankrupt due to losing all it's clients and employees to a rival company but Gray was nothing if not determined. One way or another the family business would be restored. 

Then came the matter of Gray's killings albeit he was compelled to kill and he felt unbearable remorse and guilt which each life he took. However he was able to choose who he would direct his killings to. Murderers, abusers, criminals, people who were the scum of the earth. But they were still people and the police were becoming more and more involved with the killings. Eventually it made it to every news paper, television broadcast, and other form of media. Of course nobody suspected Gray so he was safe for now. Well...Almost nobody. 

One person suspected him right away and her suspicions became more confirmed with each killing she heard about. She was the owner of the rival company that led to Gray's business going bankrupt and when she was fully convinced she knew the identity of the mysterious killer she drove down to the manor house and banged on door. 

"Coming." Natsu said walking over to answer the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was an extremely attractive woman with long dark purple hair and seductive yet intimidating red eyes, dressed in a very revealing attire.

"May I help you?" Natsu asked trying not to look at her cleavage. 

"Yes I wish to speak with Gray Fullbuster." She said. 

"Who?"

"I think you know. Black hair, handsome features, eyes like hard cold stone."

She walked right into the house uninvited and made her way toward the living room. She took notice that all the windows were covered by curtains. She grinned at this. At the top of the stairway Erza stood and she was not pleased with the presence of this woman. Not only because she just barged into someone's house without permission but she seemed to take great pleasure in how Erza and her family would struggle. 

"Miss Milkovich." Erza said walking down stairs. 

"Hello Miss Scarlet." She said putting on a friendly facade. "Good to see you again. It's been awhile." 

"Miss Milkovich not that I don't enjoy your company but must you waltz your way into my home without permission?" 

"Your home? So you really have moved in here. I'm surprised that you could afford it." 

"What do you want? Come to insult my family again? Or mock me about my money problems?" 

"Oh Erza do lighten up. I mean no real harm when I make those remarks." 

"I'm sure you don't." Erza said not believing a word out of her mouth. 

"But to get to the point I heard you have a new edition to the family and thought I would introduce myself."

"Really? And how did you find out about that?" 

"It's a small town Erza. Everyone talks." The two women stared down at each other like two wild cats ready to go at each other. "So where is this new family member?" 

"He's asleep."

"During the day? How odd?"

"What was that infernal banging?!" Gray shouted as he went downstairs. "Can't a man get any sleep around here?!" 

"Sorry about that Gray but we have a guest." Erza said. "A guest who apparently wants to meet you." 

"My apologies Madame." Gray said fixing his composure and taking her hand to shake. "I was just-"

But his polite and dignified manner dropped like a stone in the sea when he looked up to see the face of the woman standing before him. It had been many years. So many years but he would recognize this woman anywhere. She was the very thing that haunted his nightmares and tortured his very existence. 

"Hello Gray." She said. "I'm Ultear Milkovich." 

With a cheshire grin she whispered in a voice that only Gray could hear: 

"Remember me?" 

Gray's eyes filled with immediate hatred and contempt. 

"Erza would you mind leaving me to speak with this woman alone?" Gray asked the red head. 

"Sure. I have things to do anyway."

Erza went back upstairs and Gray led Ultear over to the drawing room. Once they were slone she pulled him into a kiss in response he shoved her off in disgust. 

"Keep your god forsaken lips to yourself!" He snapped viciously. 

"My aren't we steamed? I remember you being a lot more laid back." She chuckled. "It's true what they say time does change people." 

"Have you any idea what you put me through?" Gray said doing everything he could to keep himself from exploding into a fit of rage. "You killed the woman I loved! Destroyed my family! And then cursed me to be this hideous creature!"

"Gray get over it." She said nonchalantly. 

"LOCKED IN A BOX FOR 200 YEARS!"

"Don't exaggerate it was only 196 and if memory serves me right it was your brother who locked you in there not me." 

"Yes but he only did that because of your curse!" He growled. "I shall have you tried for witchcraft and burned at the stake!"

"Ha!" She laughed. "Oh Gray things have changed while you were taking your little nap. Nobody believes in witchcraft anymore and lucky for you no one believes in vampires anymore either. So the police won't be able to figure out you killed all those people." 

Gray looked at her stunned. 

"That's right I know you're the one responsible for all the disappearances. That's how I figured out you had been awakened. No other vampire would be merciful enough to decapitate their victims and burn their bodies so they don't become vampires themselves."

"If that's true why not turn me over to the authorities?" 

"I just told you that nobody in this era believes in vampires anymore. If I went to the police they'd think I was crazy you idiot. Besides I want you around for awhile. You're pretty much the only person in your family that I don't want to see destroyed."

"You did destroy me! With your curse! You ruined my life!" 

"Hey it wasn't easy for me either, do you know how hard it is to curse an entire bloodline? It takes a lot out of a woman." 

"Your issues are with me! Why go after my family?!" 

"Isn't it obvious? Your family is what you love most in this world. They were in my way so I got rid of them." 

"You killed my sister! An innocent child!" 

"She was better off dead and then of course there was Juliette. I hated her more than your family. She didn't deserve to marry you and to be honest I don't think she ever really loved you. I mean she did throw herself from a cliff just to get away from you." 

"That's not how it happened and you know it you whore of beelzebub!" 

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to a lady." 

"You madame are no woman. You're a demon in human skin!" 

"The people of Magnolia beg to differ. As far they're concerned I'm an upstanding member of the community." 

"But you still remain a succubus of Satan! Harlot of the devil!" He moved to grab her. "Vulgar-" 

But with a flick of her wrist some of the curtain was pulled back, exposing a little sun light that burned his hand. He flinched away in pain. 

"I must say you have balls Gray. Trying to attack someone during the day when you're at your most vulnerable. Foolish but at least no one can ever accuse you of being cowardly." 

"Which is more than what I can say for you!" He said clutching his burning hand. "Why come here during the day when you know I can't use my full powers? Why don't you come back here tonight so I can tear your throat out?!"

"Not a bad idea and while I'm visiting I can say hello to that adorable little boy who lives here. I wonder how everyone here would feel if I turned him into a cockroach and stepped on him." 

"So help me Ultear if you do anything to harm anyone in this house I will-" 

"You'll do what? You remember what happened the last time you threatened me. Each time you hurt me I picked off someone you loved one by one and I can easily do it again." 

Gray wanted to tear this she devil limb from limb with his bear hands, crush her bones into ash, and burn whatever remained of her. But she was right. If he did anything to harm her it might cost him the life of someone he held dear. He couldn't take that risk. At least not now. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living Gray." Ultear said turning to leave the room. "Give me a call when you need a moment to...Relax." 

The way she said that made Gray what to take a bath and cleanse his very soul. When she was gone Gray's anger turned to worry.

"Dear God will I ever be rid of that damn woman?"


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night Gray pulled Natsu and Erza into the drawing room where he informed them of the truth about Ultear and how dangerous she really was.

"A witch?" Erza said in disbelief when he told her this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gray said. "And she is a force so evil, so powerful, that even now she reaches across the centuries to destroy me." 

"I always knew there was something off about Ultear but a witch? It just seems impossible." 

"You'll find the most things that seem impossible are in fact quite possible. She's as much as a real witch as I am a real vampire." 

"I'm confused." Natsu said. "I thought witches were all old and ugly. She's pretty young." 

"Believe me she's older than she looks. And a real witch doesn't have to be old or ugly she just has to be woman who practices the dark arts." 

"Okay but what's her deal with you?" 

"She's the very reason why I'm a vampire in the first place. She turned me into this damnable monstrosity!" 

"But why?" Erza asked. 

"Years ago both she and her mother were servants in my household. Her mother was the governess to me and my siblings while she was a maid. For as long as I've known her she's always had this delusional infatuation with me." 

"Did you ever give her any indication that you returned her feelings?" 

"Hell no! She pursued me aggressively and tried to seduce me God knows how many times but I always said no. How she had convinced herself in her deluded mind that I loved her I'll never know. But she thinks she loves me."

"Thinks?" 

"If that woman really had any love for me she wouldn't have destroyed all the people I held dear!" 

"She's killed people?" Natsu said. 

"Yes she kills just like I do but unlike my targets, all hers were completely innocent and would never harm anyone! She's killed innocent men, women, even children! And it was all done without any pity or remorse! She even enjoyed some of it! I can still hear that horrible laugh she made when she killed Juliette!"

"Juliette?" Erza asked curiously. "I don't recall anyone in our family being named Juliette."

"She wasn't a member of our family. She was the woman I loved and was intending to marry. But Ultear was jealous of Juliette. Jealous of her wealth, her beauty, her sweetness, of that fact that I loved her. She wanted what Juliette had so she took great pleasure in using witchcraft to kill her."

"Dear God she sounds absolutely horrid." Erza said.

"She's the bloody devil."

"Will she try to harm any of us here? Or worse?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." 

"Then we should all leave." 

"No point she'd only follow us."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that. You think you can just run away and hide from an evil witch? That's like trying to run away and hide from Satan. No matter where we'd go, no matter what we did, she would find us."

"Then what do we do? How can we protect ourselves? It's not like they do witch trials anymore!"

"Yeah the one time those actually come in handy and nobody does them anymore." Natsu said.

"Don't panic. I will not allow her to touch anyone in this house." Gray assured them."I will do whatever it takes to stop her and so will her mother." 

"Her mother?" Erza said. 

"My governess. Ur Milkovich. Do you know anything about her?" 

"I read somewhere that she was very loyal to your family. In fact it was said that she was your family's most loyal servant." 

"She was. She was also a witch but a good one. She never sought to harm anyone but she knew nothing of her daughter's evil until it was too late." 

"What happened to her?" 

"According to my brother's journals Ur was horrified by what Ultear had done to me and my family. But she couldn't bring herself to destroy her own child so she banished her from this household. She was so hurt, betrayed, and guilt ridden by what had happened that she later she died of a broken heart. But sometimes when people die they don't exactly go away forever" 

"What does that mean?" 

"I mean that I believe Ur's spirit is protecting this house in the best way she can but there's only so much one can do when they're dead." 

"Is there anything we can do?" Erza asked. 

"I can handle Ultear on my own but listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. For your own safety don't ever let her in this house again and don't accept anything she gives you. Make sure no one else in the house accepts anything from her either. Never ever let Romeo out alone for any reason. She targets children especially because they're easily loved. And above all make sure that woman...No that creature never lays eyes on Juvia." 

"Juvia?" 

"Why would she want to hurt Juvia?" Natsu asked. 

"I can't explain it right now just do as I say please!" 

"Alright." Erza and Natsu both said. 

Seeing Gray looking so scared like this was a definite sign of how much of a threat Ultear was. They were both becoming scared themselves so they did exactly what he said.

"She won't strike any time soon. She likes to lure people in a false sense of security before she attacks so be on your guard twenty-four seven." Gray warned. "For now I'll just focus on getting the business going again but I'll be completely aware of her. I promise you."

"I'm still not sure about all this." Erza said. "I mean I've spent my whole life thinking that vampires, witches, and ghosts were just the stuff of myths and legends and Natsu's stupid late night movies."

"Hey! Those movies are not stupid! They're classics!" Natsu argued.

"Oh please you don't really think those movies are really classics! And the only reason you watch those movies is because the hostess wears a dress that shows too much cleavage!"

"That's just a perk!"

"I'm sorry you guys lost me at late night movies. What is that? Some kind of nightly ritual?" Gray asked.

...

The next night Gray set up a meeting with the man who was in charge of prescribing all the trade routes for the shipping businesses held in Magnolia.

"Why the hell did you want me to meet you at this hour?" He asked Gray. 

"I apologise for the unorthodox circumstances of this but I have a terrible allergy to sunlight. I burn quite easily."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I would like for you to prescribe all the best routes for my company."

"Your company?"

"The one established by my ancestor Silver Fullbuster."

"Isn't that bankrupt?"

"Yes but I plan to change that."

"Sorry but I'm under contract with the Milkovich shipping business."

"And what if I told you I could offer you a better contract? One that pays double what Miss Milkovich pays you?"

"Trust me buddy you can't pay me the way she does." He said raising his eyebrows.

Gray made a look of utter disgust when he realized what the man was hinting at.

"So that's her little game." He thought. He took in the man's appearance. He was by no means handsome. He was bald, potbellied, and clearly going through a mid-life crisis. "Seriously Ultear, I thought that you would at least have some standards."

"I see." Gray spoke. "I really didn't want to have to resort to this but alas you leave me no choice."

With some hypnotic persuasion he was able to get the man to prescribe all the best routes for his company. Once that was settled he sent out to hunt for his next meal. But his search was halted when he heard a haunting voice calling his name in the wind.

"Gray...Gray...Gray."

"Who's there?" He asked looking around.

At first he saw nothing but the misty night but then a figure in the distance caught his eye. Moving closer he saw that the figure was actually a little girl. A very familiar little girl with dark blue pigtails and an old fashioned dress. At once he realized right away who the little girl was.

"Wendy?" His voice along with the rest of him trembled. "Wendy is that you?"

It was her. His precious little sister was standing just a few feet across from him.

"You must stop Gray." She pleaded in her haunting voice. "You must not do this."

"Have you really come back?"

He started to walk toward her but she turned away from him and ran into the woods.

"No! Wendy! Wait! Don't leave me!" He chased after her but just like that she was gone again. "No Wendy! Please don't go away!"

He desperately looked all around in the woods for the child but she was no where to be seen.

"Wendy please come back! Please don't hate me!" He begged.

But no matter how much he begged and pleaded, Wendy did not show herself to him again that night. He felt his entire body become overwhelmed with the same sadness he felt when she died all over again and he fell to his knees sobbing.

"I cannot help myself!" He shouted in agony.


	18. Chapter 18

After a suitable route had secured for the shipping business, Gray bought brand new ships and hired employees to work for him. Pretty soon the Fullbuster Shipping business was back and running successfully. When he wasn't trying to run the family business or control his blood thirsty urges, he was helping Erza with finances, consulting Natsu for more information regarding the time period they were in, and spending time with Romeo. 

Gray and Romeo almost formed an instant bond with each other. He was very fond of the bright and somewhat shy little boy. In a way he reminded him of his sister Wendy. Like him she was a very bright and precocious child who was very shy and struggled with making friends with other children. 

"So you mean to tell me that these creatures, these dinosaurs existed long before humans did?" Gray asked while examining one of Romeo's toys. 

"Uh-huh." He said. "A lot of them were bigger than a sky scraper and had teeth that were sharper than anything even knives and swords." 

"Seems a little hard to believe if you ask me." 

"Here are some pictures that archaeologists took of their bones." Romeo handed Gray a book that contained photographs of dinosaur fossils.

"Astonishing." He said. "Where did you get a book like this?" 

"My dad gave it to me for my birthday." 

"A book like this must've cost him a fortune." 

"Not really. It was ten bucks." 

"No kidding? Huh. If a book like this was around when I was your age it would be worth at least a hundred." 

"Wow. The stuff in Stella must be really expensive." 

"Stella? Oh right! Yes. Merchandise is very expensive there." 

"The dinosaurs ruled the earth for years." Romeo continued. "But then one day they just disappeared. Were wiped off the earth completely." 

"Interesting. How did that happen?" 

"Well some people say that it was a giant meteor that wiped them out but no one really knows for sure. Didn't they teach you about dinosaurs when you were in school?"

"Um...I think they skipped that subject." 

"That's weird. Dinosaurs are like a mandatory subject that you learn in school." 

"You could say that my school was a little behind on certain learning subjects." Gray said. "You seem very fascinated with these dinosaurs." 

"Well who wouldn't think they're cool? They're bigger and stronger than anything on earth. I wish I could see a real dinosaur." 

"Judging by what you've told me about these beasts, I'm pretty sure that if you ever met one it would eat you in one bite." 

"Not a meat eating dinosaur. A plant eating one. In fact the dinosaur that's bigger and taller than them all is a plant eater. One time when I was six my dad took me to the museum where I saw all the dinosaur bones on display. It was so cool." 

"You and your father sound like you were really close." 

"Yeah we were. But now he's gone." 

"If I may ask how did you father pass?" 

"He went on a fishing trip with some of his friends but there was a hurricane and he didn't make it." 

"So he was lost at sea." Just like Gray's father. Feeling empathetic, Gray gave the boy a comforting pat on his shoulder. "I can't speak for the dead personally but I feel that your father would be very proud of you." 

"Really?" 

"Really, really." 

"Thanks."

Later in the evening as Gray was walking to one of the rooms he spotted Juvia in the library searching through shelves for a particular boom. She was standing on top of a high ladder and Gray had a feeling that an accident was just waiting to happen so he stuck around. His sense was proven correct when five minutes later as she was reaching for one book her foot slipped and she fell from the ladder. Using his incredible vampire speed he moved quickly and caught the young woman before she could hit the floor. 

"Oh! Gray!" She gasped while feeling a little embarrassed. "I didn't see you come in. I was just um...um...looking in the library and...I fell...how clumsy and stupid of me."

"That's quite alright it can happen to anyone." He said setting her back on to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine thank you. 

"If I may ask what book are you looking for in the library?" 

"I was looking for a a book that had the history of someone." 

"Who would that be?" 

"Oh...Well... Promise not to think it's silly?" 

"I promise." 

"I wanted to see if there was anything in here about Juliette Daae. Erza said that some her family records were kept here and I wanted to know if there was anything on Juliette here." 

"I see. Why the sudden interest in her?" 

"I guess it's because we look so much alike and I...I don't know I was just curious." 

"I don't think you'll be able to find anything about her in here but I know plenty regarding her." 

"Okay." 

"So tell me what is it you want to know about her?" 

"Well...What was she like? What were her interests?" 

"She was born in Edolas, a blue blood but very humble and unbelievably compassionate. She never once hesitated to show kindness to anyone. Interest wise she had a very strong passion for beautiful and romantic things like that." 

"Can you give some examples?" 

"Flowers, poetry, music. That sort of thing." 

"Looks like we have the same interests." Juvia said. "I think all those things are just wonderful." 

Gray thought for a moment. 

"Would you mind if I showed you something?" He asked her. 

"Sure." 

"Wait right here. I'll be back." 

He went to his room and pulled out something that he had kept hidden in the mausoleum with him and the fortune then brought it to the library to show Juvia. It was the music box he had given Juliette and one of the very few things he had left of her. 

"According to the papers I found my namesake gave this to Juliette as a wedding present." 

"It's lovely." She opened the box which allowed the sweet music of it to be played. Music that sounded very familiar and nostalgic to Juvia. Like she had heard it once a long time ago. "Such a beautiful melody." 

"She would listen to it for hours and told him that it's music would haunt her heart forever." 

"The greatest gifts are always the ones given with love. No matter what they might be. You know I keep a little charm bracelet that my parents gave me. It's not worth much but it's from them so that's enough for me." 

"Are you still in contact with them?" 

"No they...They died when I was still little. They were hit by a drunk driver and...They were both dead before the ambulance arrived." 

"So we're in the same boat huh?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"My parents are gone too. My mother died when I was still a kid and my father passed away just a few months after I turned twenty-three." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"That's why I wanted to come here and move in with Erza and them. I don't have a family of my own anymore and it's been very lonely." 

"But at least you still have some family out there." 

"You don't have any extended family?" 

"I had one uncle. Jose and I lived with him after my parents passed but he..." 

She became stiff as she thought back to what that man put her through. The state didn't know just how awful he was. She was only five when she was placed in his care and yet he still made her do all the house work even if some of them were too much for someone her age like cooking on the stove or ironing clothes. After her work was done he would lock her in his basement and leave her there until he found more work for her to do and if she messed up he would beat her. 

"It's getting late." She said. "I should go." 

"Have I upset you?" He asked. 

"No it's not you it's just... Please I'm tired. I need rest! Goodnight Gray!" 

And she hurried out of there as quickly as possible. 


	19. Chapter 19

As more and more people were killed the police became more and more suspicious about them. Yet despite their best investigation they just couldn't find any suspects to connect to the murders. Some of them suspected vigilantism due to the fact that the murderer went after criminals, abusers, and other people who were basically no good. Others suspected someone who was obsessed with pyrotechnics due to the fact that the murderer burned the bodies of their victims. But nothing added up. Then one day while looking into another murder they found something very interesting at the crime scene.

Unlike the others the body and the decapitated head had not been burned. Normally the murderer burned both the body and the head but this time he or she forgot which might have given them a lead. Both the head and the body were examined thoroughly and they discovered that the victim had not died from decapitation but instead of extreme blood loss. They also found unusual bite marks on the neck and that both the head and the body had no blood in it's system. It had all been completely drained. Still even with this newfound evidence the police couldn't make a connection. Well...One officer who was very superstitious suspected something supernatural was at work so he made an anonymous call to Professor Jellal Fernandes.

A man who specialized in matters concerning the occult and had knowledge pertaining to ghosts, exorcism, séances and of course vampires. After hearing the details regarding the body and the head he suspected vampirism was at work so he decided to pay Magnolia a visit. Cana had previously been a colleague of his and he figured that her knowledge on hematology would prove useful in his investigation. 

Knock-knock!

"Coming."

The door was answered by Natsu. Standing at the door way was a very intelligent looking yet rather dashing young man with distinguished features. 

"Can I help you?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry if I'm intruding but I'm looking for Dr. Alberona, I was told she lived here."

"She does."

"Is she here at the moment?"

"No. Right now she's at the tavern. What do you want her for?"

"My name is Professor Jellal Fernandes, I'm an old colleague of hers and I need her help with something. When she returns would you mind informing her that I'm here and that I'd like to speak with her?"

"She'll be back any minute. You can wait here if Miss Scarlet says it's alright."

"Is she the lady of the house?"

"Yes. I'll tell her you're here."

He went upstairs to tell Erza that they had a guest wanting to see Cana. She told Natsu to let him in and later she came downstairs to greet the guest. 

"Professor Fernandes it's a pleasure to meet you." She said approaching him.

"Well...Hello." He said not expecting the matriarch of the house hold to be so lovely. "I apologize for arriving without calling first but I...I...I...I-"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Sorry I'm a little jet lagged from the trip. Again I apologize but it's very urgent that I speak with Dr. Alberona as soon as possible."

"Natsu has just left to bring her back here. He's pretty much her sober driver when she goes out for a drink."

"So she's still a booze hound? Some things never change." He chuckled.

While Natsu had gone out to retrieve Cana, Erza invited Jellal into the living room where they talked for awhile. 

"Can I get you anything while you wait? Coffee? Tea?"

"No thank you ma'am."

"If I may ask what is it you wish to discuss with Dr. Alberona?"

"With all due respect ma'am if I told you I'm sure you'd think that I've gone mad."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to pry into your business."

"That's quite alright but I will tell you this. It does involve the murders that have been taking place in this town."

Erza suddenly became very stiff with worry. 

"Oh? Do you work with the police?" She asked.

"Not exactly but I hope that whatever I find will prove useful to them."

Erza started to feel very nervous. If this man knew something or found something that could lead the police to Gray heaven only knows what would happen. 

"Something wrong ma'am?" He asked after seeing how stiff she was.

"No Professor. It's just that I don't like to think about those murders. They...They frighten me." She told him. "They make it less easy for me to let my nephew and my stepsister leave the house."

"I can understand that. I don't mean to frighten you but I do believe that you should be on your guard and don't leave your home after dark."

"Thank you for your advice Professor Fernandes."

"Miss Scarlet we're back!" Natsu called when he returned with Cana.

"Ah Cana so good to see you again." Jellal said. "You're not drunk I hope."

"I was close to it." Cana said. "Before you had Natsu drag me back here."

"Forgive me Cana but it was circumstantial."

"Well in any case, it's very good to see you again Jellal. How are you?"

"I've been better. Cana if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you in private."

"We can speak in my office."

Once they were alone in Cana's office Jellal handed her some blood samples he had brought with him.

"What are these?" She asked.

"Blood samples from the recent body that the police found. It was given to me anonymously and I want you to examine it. See if you can find anything unusual about it."

"Like what? Aids?"

"No. Like a change in the D.N.A of it."

"I don't understand."

Jellal looked around to make sure that no one was listening before he spoke again.

"Cana do you believe in the existence of vampires?" He asked.

"You're not really serious?"

"I am. You know there are many well documented cases."

"Well I know about the legends. That they exist only at night and that they have no reflections in a mirror."

"This is no legend Cana. The body that they recently found was entirely drained of blood. Something had torn out it's throat and sucked all the blood which led to the victim dying."

"I thought they were killed by decapitation?"

"That's another thing. Once victims are dead their bodies are decapitated and burned. According to studies that's one of the best ways to kill a vampire or prevent a victim of a vampire from becoming one them self."

"What do the police think about this theory of yours?"

"If I told the police that the person they're looking for lived by night and slept in a coffin by day they would question my sanity. I need more evidence."

"Assuming you're right, how in the world are you going to prove it?"

"That's where you come in. I believe all the evidence we need is in those blood samples. That should at least be enough to convince the police that there is a vampire at large."

"Alright I'll look into this but I really don't think it's a vampire killing these people. I think it's just some crazy vigilante."

"Lets hope so. Because if the killer is human all you have to do is sentence him to jail or give him the chair then it's done but if it is indeed a vampire then God help us all."

"What do you mean can't you just kill a vampire?"

"Oh Cana if only you knew how hard it is to kill something that's already dead." He told her. "While you're working on the sample I want you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Like someone who's only seen at night or someone who has no reflection."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled." She said taking a sip of her flask.

"Get serious Cana." He said taking the flask from her. "This is a matter of life and death."

"Is it really? Or have you finally lost it?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were."

"You just implied it."

"Well excuse me if this all seems a little insane to me. Last I checked vampires aren't real."

"They're real and dangerous. So be careful. Please."

"Alright. I still think this is nuts but for your sake I'll watch for anything weird."

"Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

Well you can probably imagine how worried Erza was after her talk with Professor Fernandes. She really hoped that this man wouldn't find anything that would lead back to Gray. However she wasn't sure if she should say anything. She didn't know for sure that this man or the police suspected anyone in the house and the last thing she wanted was to cause worry when none was needed.

"Something bothering you Miss Scarlet?" Natsu asked. "You've been looking a little frazzled ever since that friend of the doc's came by."

"I'm fine. Just a little worried."

"About what?"

"Natsu can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"That man who came by the other day. He's looking into the murders."

"What? Is he a cop?"

"No. But I think the police are using him for the investigation."

"Does he suspect any of us?"

"Thankfully no but with him working with Cana it might bring him closer to finding out what's really going on."

"Should we tell Gray?"

"No. Not yet."

"But if someone's on to him-"

"No one's on to anything right now and I'm...I'm a little afraid that if I say something he might hurt that man or worse."

"Do you really think he would do that?"

"Right now I have no idea what he's capable of. I believe that he would never harm anyone who lives under this roof and it's only criminals and low lifes he's killed so far but I feel like if he feels trapped he'll resort to anything."

"So what do we do?"

"For now let's keep this between us until further notice. In the mean time I want you to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he doesn't do anything to give himself away."

"Okay gotcha."

"And Natsu."

"Yes?"

"If you can...Try to distract him from killing."

"That won't be easy. He needs blood. His says it's the only thing that keeps him alive...So to speak."

"I know he can't help it but if he gets caught not only will he be killed but you and I could both end up in jail and Romeo would be taken away from me. Just try. Please try."

"Alright I'll try."

"Thank you. Where is he now?"

"In the living room. Reading."

"Go check on him. Make sure he's not getting blood thirsty."

Natsu nodded and went to the living room. At the moment Romeo was on the floor watching TV while Juvia sat on the sofa grading his papers. Gray walked in to sit down and read but became confused by the television. He had seen it a few times before but it wasn't on leaving him to believe that it was just some strange looking shelf or table. He looked at the screen like it was the work of magic or something supernatural.

"Gray is something wrong?" Juvia asked when she noticed his intense and confused gaze.

Just then a character on the show aimed it's gun and prepared to shoot. 

"Everyone down!" Thinking that a real gun was about to be fired, he grabbed both Romeo and Juvia then ducked behind the sofa.

"Gray what's gotten in to you?" Juvia asked. 

"Cover your head! Some guy is trying to shoot!" 

"You mean on the television?" 

"The what?"

"The television. Gray you actually thought that the man on the television was trying to shoot us? That's not real Gray."

"It's not?"

"No. Take a look."

Gray looked back at the television and saw that although the men on the show were shooting at each other none of the bullets were leaving the screen. 

"See? Nothing on the TV can touch us. It's all make believe. No one was in any danger."

Gray approached the the device with caution then slowly moved his hand toward the TV screen. He touched it with one finger and to his surprise it did nothing to disrupt what was happening on the show.

"What in God's name is this thing?" He asked.

"It's a TV." Romeo said. "Haven't you ever seen a TV before?"

"A TV?"

"Television." Juvia said. "It's a device that transmits visual images and sounds that are reproduced on the screen. They're used for entertainment, information, and education."

"I've never seen anything like this." Gray said. 

"They don't have TV where you're from?" Romeo asked.

"Not really."

"What are you? Amish?"

"Romeo do you even know what Amish means?" Juvia asked him.

"I know it's not normal. Stella must be a terrible place."

"Romeo that's not a very nice thing to say." 

"Well what kind of a place doesn't have TV?"

"Some places prefer to live without modern technology but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad place. Believe it or not Romeo people have lived without television for many years and they've found ways to be entertained."

"Not me. I couldn't live without TV."

"Oh I think you could find a way to. You're very smart and creative boy, you'd think of something to amuse you."

They looked back at Gray who was now poking the TV.

"How long is he going to be doing that?" Romeo asked her. "I wanna see the new dinosaur movie that's coming on tonight and he's in the way. I can't see."

"Gray could you please move out of the way so Romeo can watch?" 

"Oh sorry." He said "I didn't mean to disturb you all. Please excuse me."

He left the room feeling very embarrassed. 

"I like him and all but sometimes he can be really weird. You know he calls cars horseless carriages?" Romeo said. 

"He's lived a very different way than we have dear. Our ways are different from his so he's a little confused." 

"I'll say. He didn't even know about dinosaurs before I told him and you wouldn't believe how he reacted when he read your book on that suffrage movement."

Juvia giggled a little at the boy's words then left him to watch his upcoming program. She decided to check up on Gray before finishing up on grading Romeo's paper. He was outside talking with Natsu who he had run into on his way out.

"These devices you people have in this era make no sense to me." Gray told him. "You have carriages that move without horses, a weird box that projects plays, and the women around here wear these very short corsets that only cover the chest."

"You mean bras?" Natsu asked him. "How do you know about those?"

"I found one in your room."

"Ahh!" Natsu cried blushing. 

"What are you doing with ladies undergarments?"

"It's not what you think! My laundry tends to get mixed up with the women's clothes sometimes."

"Oh. For a while I thought you were a cross dresser."

"That's what you thought I had the bra for?"

"Yes. What did you think I was implying?"

"Nothing. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay but if it's just an honest mistake I don't see-"

"Just don't tell!"

"Alright."

"Excuse me." Juvia said stepping outside. "Sorry if I'm interrupting I just wanted to make sure that you were alright Gray. You seemed a little upset when you left."

"Thank you for your concern Juvia but I'm fine. I just felt a little embarrassed over my actions. I must've looked so stupid."

"Oh no. Believe me I'm sure that if anyone had never seen a television before and saw a scene like that for first time they would react the same way. Besides it was just in front of me and Romeo and we don't think any less of you."

"That's a relief. Your opinion matters a lot to me."

"Oh? I can't imagine why. I'm no one special."

"I disagree. Very much so."

She looked down while feeling very flustered. 

"Well I...I should get back to grading Romeo's papers. Have goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." They both said before she went back inside the house. Gray smiled as she walked away with that shy but cute expression on her face. Natsu noticed that smile and he recognized that smile. It was the same smile he made whenever he saw Lucy and it worried him that Gray was making it toward Juvia.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"What was what?" Gray replied.

"That 'your opinion matters a lot to me' what was that about?"

"Nothing."

"You like her don't you?"

"She's a nice young woman who's polite, caring, and is helping my family so yes I like her."

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"I'm certain that I don't know what you're talking about and as much as I would love to keep chatting with you, I think I'll get back to finding a nice book to read."

And without another word he went back inside, leaving Natsu feeling very worried.


	21. Chapter 21

Erza gave Juvia the night off on Friday. She had originally planned to spend her evening reading a romance novel but Lucy had other plans. 

"You need a night out." The blonde told her. "Why don't you come with me to the tavern?" 

"I don't know." Juvia said. "I've never really fit in at bars and places like that." 

"It's not a bar. It's a fairly nice place. Most of the people who go there are very friendly and you can meet Mirajane." 

"Who's she?" 

"A waitress who works there and one of my best friends. She's really sweet and welcoming." 

"I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go there. I haven't really been out since I came here. Why not?" 

"Great." 

So the two young women went to the tavern and just as Lucy had said it a very nicely built place. The people there were very friendly. They sat at a table and was greeted by a very pretty and attractive waitress with long white hair. 

"Hi Lucy." She greeted with smile. 

"Hello Mirajane. I'd like you to meet Juvia. She's the new governess Erza hired." Lucy introduced. 

"Nice to see a new face in here." Mirajane said. "Can I get you two anything?" 

"I'll take a martini." Lucy said.

"Just tea please." Juvia said. 

"Coming right up." Mirajane went in the back to get their drinks. 

"You were right is it a nice place." Juvia told Lucy. "Does Erza or anyone else from the house come here?" 

"Erza doesn't get out much but Cana's a frequent visitor. You know this place is owned by Laxus's and Erza's grandfather Makarov. He's a sweet old guy. I've always liked him." 

"Is he close with the family?" 

"Yes but he's recently been having some health problems. Poor man has been in and out of the hospital for God knows how long." 

"That's terrible." 

"Yeah. Mirajane's been running the place while he's recovering." 

"I hope he gets better." 

"He will. He may be old but he's still young at heart." Lucy said. "So on a different subject how are you liking it here in Magnolia?"

"I haven't been to a lot of the places here but I love working for your sister." 

"Stepsister." Lucy corrected. "Is Romeo giving you any trouble?" 

"Oh no. Not at all. I mean sometimes he does act unreasonable but that's how all children are. He's a very sweet boy and everyone in the house is so kind to me. There's nothing really bothering me... Except..." 

"What?" 

"It's nothing." 

"Come on you can tell me." 

"It's just that... Recently I've been having these strange dreams." 

"Well when you live in a creepy old house nightmares aren't uncommon." 

"They're not nightmares Lucy. They're just...I don't know how to explain it. But in the dreams I'm still living in the house but I'm with different people, my clothes are different, I even go by a different name. I'm still me but I'm just different and there are these two people in my dreams who I feel like play a big part in my life." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know who they are and I can't make out their faces but I can feel their emotions toward me. I feel like the first person loves me so much and only wants to protect me but I feel like the second person hates me and wants to hurt me. It's all so confusing." 

"No kidding. Any idea what all that means?" 

"No. I wish I did though." 

"Maybe you should talk to Cana about it. She is a therapist." 

"I would but I can't afford a therapist." 

"Don't worry about it. She'll do it free of charge." 

"Alright then." 

"Here you go ladies." Mirajane said bringing their drinks over. "Now would you like anything to eat?" 

"We'll have-" Lucy started. 

"Lucy!" All heads turned to the angry young man who had just stepped into the tavern. It was Lucy's boyfriend Dan and he looked very mad. He stormed over to where they were sitting. "Let's go." 

"Dan what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. 

"We need to talk Lucy! Now!" 

"About what? Where we going?" 

"Move it!" 

He grabbed Lucy roughly by the arm and pulled her from the table. 

"Hold on you can't just-" Juvia started to interject. 

"It's fine Juvia." Lucy told her. "We're just going outside to talk. I'll be right." 

She smiled calmly like there was nothing to be afraid of but both Juvia and Mirajane could see the fear in her brown eyes as she was being dragged outside. 

"Oh no not again." Mirajane said nervously. 

"Who is that man?" Juvia asked. 

"That's Lucy's boyfriend Dan Straight." 

"I've heard Erza mention him a few times. From what I know she doesn't like him." 

"She's not the only one. That man is poison." 

"What do you mean?" 

Mirajane became quiet for a moment and then hesitated before a answering. 

"Lucy would kill me if I told you this but maybe if she has more than one friend telling her to leave him she'll listen." 

"Listen to what? What are you talking about?" 

"Dan is a local thug and total sadist. Lucy started dating him after she fell for that misunderstood bad boy facade he puts on but he treats her horribly. He demeans her, slaps her around, manipulates her, he's down right abusive." 

"Does Erza know about this?" 

"No one knows. No one except me and I only know because I caught him getting violent with her one night at the tavern when he was drunk. I took Lucy back to my place and cleaned her up. She told me everything and swore me to secrecy. I wanted to go to the police but Lucy said she'd never forgive me and that she would just deny everything." 

"This is terrible. Why does she stay with him?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've begged her to leave him I don't know how many times but she just won't listen to me. I'm terrified that one of these days she might end up...I don't even wanna think about it." 

Juvia knew all too well how scary it was to be abused. She knew how it felt to constantly be terrified of one person in particular who would constantly try to hurt you every time they got around you. She had lived with an abuser throughout her childhood and he still haunted her. But the biggest difference between Lucy and Juvia in this case was that while Juvia got away from her abuser as soon as she could, Lucy for some reason willingly stayed with hers. Juvia wondered how anyone could stay with an abuser willingly. 

"We need to tell someone." Juvia said. 

"That won't do any good. Lucy will just deny the abuse. She's convinced that monster is the only one who understands her." Mirajane said. 

"Where did she get that idea?" 

"God only knows." 

An hour later Lucy came back inside and she had a black eye. 

"Lucy are you alright?" Juvia asked. 

"I'm fine." She said.

"Your eye." 

"I slipped and fell. I'll be alright." 

"Lucy I think that-" 

"I said I'll be alright." Lucy said sternly. "So are we going to eat or what?" 

Juvia and Mirajane both looked at her with deep concern but they didn't say anything else about it for the rest of the night. 


	22. Chapter 22

Cana studied the blood samples that Jellal had given her carefully. There was definitely something strange and unusual about the blood. The samples contained a cell that wasn't like anything she had ever studied before. However she wasn't quick to agree with Jellal's vampire theory. She wanted to run some more tests and make some comparisons. 

"Natsu can I speak to you for a minute?" Cana asked him one day.

"Sure. What is it?"

"With you being the groundskeeper, you come upon some dead animals don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Could you bring the next few you find to me?"

"Why?"

"I wanna make some comparisons to a strange set of D.N.A that I've recently discovered."

"Okay then."

It didn't take long for Natsu to find one of two dead animals on the property. Once he brought the bodies to Cana she took swabs of their D.N.A and started to compare them to that of the blood samples Jellal had given her, hoping that they could lead to some logical answer but unfortunately no such luck was in her favor. However she did discover something very interesting. When the sample mixed with the blood of a healthy human along with a special cleansing chemical she had long ago concocted to cure lethal mutations, the cell was slowly eliminated and the blood became normal.

She quickly reported her progress to Jellal.

"I'm sorry, tell me again what you've come up with?" Jellal asked when she told him her hypothesis the first time. 

"If this creature does in fact exist then it might be curable." She explained.

"Vampirism isn't a disease Cana. Vampires are the living dead."

"That theory is very difficult to prove Jellal. I don't know what this creature is but I'm positive it's not a vampire."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"I believe it's a human being who's contracted some sort of mutation that's probably driven him or her completely mad. If that's the case then perhaps we're not dealing with coldblooded killer but a physically and mentally ill person."

"You're talking like we're dealing with schizophrenic. Schizophrenic's aren't smart enough to cover their tracks this well."

"I never said we were dealing with a schizophrenic but I'm positive that we're dealing with a human because unlike you I rely on science and logic."

"I do too in most cases Cana but there are some things in this world that neither science or logic can explain and this is one of those things."

"I worry about you sometimes Jellal. I think this study of yours is very unhealthy."

"Don't talk to me like I'm crazy because I am not. I am perfectly sane and I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do you really? Because I think you're starting to lose touch with reality. You're a brilliant man Jellal but if you keep spouting this nonsense people are going to think that you've lost your mind."

"If you refuse to believe me or support me than I shall go. No point wasting my time coming to you for help."

"I want to help you Jellal but not in the way you're thinking."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. Good day to you."

He grabbed his coat and left the room. In his upset haste to leave he accidentally bumped right into Erza who was heading upstairs with a file. They both fell down and the papers from the file were scattered every where.

"Oh! A thousand apologies Miss Scarlet." Jellal said instantly forgetting his insulted demeanor and moving to gather up the papers. "Please allow me to pick these up."

"It's quite alright Professor Fernandes I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said.

"Still this is your house and I should have been more attentive and considerate." 

"You seem to be in an awful hurry to leave Professor. Is everything alright with you and Cana?"

"Yes we just had a little disagreement that's all. Still that's no excuse for my foolishness. Forgive me please."

"Again it's nothing to get all worked up about." She assured him.

Once he had all the papers together he handed them to Erza who placed them back in the file.

"A lot of papers. Helping Cana?" He asked her.

"Oh no these are just progress reports on my nephew's grades. He's home schooled you know."

"I see. Are you his primary caregiver?"

"His. my stepsister's, my cousin's, pretty much to everyone in the house."

"Sounds like you never leave this place."

"When you get down to it I don't. I haven't gone out in God knows how long."

"In that case Miss Scarlet would you mind...Well I..." He started to get a little flustered. "I...This might be rather sudden of me to ask but would you mind allowing me to take you out to dinner sometime?"

"Oh." She said blushing a little. "I...Well I don't know. I mean...I have a very busy schedule and I...I...Would you mind if I thought about it?"

"Of course. Just give me a call when you've made up your mind."

"I will. Thank you. Have a good night Professor Fernandes."

"Same to you Miss Scarlet."

Erza watched the man leave while trying to steady her breathing. She couldn't remember the last time she had been on date. She never had time for dating, she still probably didn't have any time now. No, no she couldn't accept. She was much too busy. She would call him tomorrow and tell him that she just didn't have time for that sort of thing.

"Who's he?" Gray asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh Gray! I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that." She said.

"Sorry that wasn't my intention but again I ask who's he?"

"Just an associate of Cana's. No one really important."

"If that's true then why is your heart pounding? I could hear it all the way from down the hall."

"You can hear that well?"

"One of the few perks of being a blood sucking abomination. So tell why does he have you so nervous? Did he threaten you in someway?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then what is it?" He took notice of her red cheeks and he could sense how flustered she was getting. Back where he came from or rather when he came from, when a woman was liek that it usually meant one thing.

"He's trying to pay court to you?"

"Pay court to me?"

"Yes. You know when a man gives a lot of attention to a woman in order to get their approval and affection which will eventually lead to marriage."

"Marriage?! Oh no! No! It's not anything like that! He just asked me on a date."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I guess it's like modern day courting but I don't think he intends to marry me. At least not now anyway."

"I'm not sure I entirely understand."

"Look basically right now he just wants to take me out to dinner."

"And do you not want to accept he invitation? Do you not like him?"

"Well I like him but he's...He's not really my type. I mean he is handsome and sophisticated and his eyes...They're so sensitive and he seems so adorable when he gets all nervous..." Her blushing increased when she realized that she had said too much. "It doesn't matter if I want to, I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too busy. I don't have the time."

"I can help you make time. What do you have to do?"

"So much. There's bills to pay, furniture to dust, dishes to clean, floors to scrub, I can't just cancel on that."

"Seems to me that your making excuses because you're nervous."

"Oh alright. You caught me. But I haven't had a date since I was fourteen."

"So? I've had any romantic encounter with a woman for almost two hundred years."

"But I wouldn't know what to say."

"Just talk about your interests."

"It's really not that simple."

"It was for me."

"Times have changed."

"I don't think times have changed that much in this subject."

"I don't have time to discuss this now. I have to look over Romeo's progress. Excuse me." Without another word she walked into the drawing room.


	23. Chapter 23

Now Gray didn't know much about a woman's feelings but he could tell that Erza really wanted to go on a date with that man, she was just letting insecurities get in the way. She needed some encouragement but not from him. Being a man, she probably thought he wouldn't understand. But sh would probably listen to Lucy. He didn't know where she was at the moment so she decided to ask Natsu about her location.

At the moment he was in Cana's office, bringing her more dead animals to study. He walked in just as Natsu was about to leave. 

"Natsu there you are." Gray said.

"Do you need something Gray?" The groundskeeper asked.

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Lucy."

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to her about something."

"What do you mean? She hasn't done anything that's made you angry has she?" Gray could sense that Natsu was becoming scared for Lucy's well being. 

"Calm yourself, she's done nothing wrong. I just want to do Erza a little favor and she might be able to help me."

As they were talking, Cana pulled out her compact mirror which she used to check her make up. She had just looked into the reflective glass when she noticed something very abnormal. While she could see her reflection and Natsu's in the little mirror she couldn't see Gray's. He had no reflection. None at all. Startled, she dropped her compact.

"Is everything alright doctor?" Gray asked her. 

Cana suddenly looked very nervous even scared a little but she quickly recovered herself. 

"Oh no I'm fine...Just fine." She said.

"You sure? You look a little pale. Did something scare you?"

"No. Nothing scared me. It's just um...You know working with blood for such a longtime tends to make me feel a little sick. I think that maybe I should take a break from this for a while and get back to focusing on my psychiatry."

"I see." He said.

"Excuse me Mr. Fullbuster but I...I think I need to have a little chat with Erza. Again excuse me."

With that said she hurried out of the room as quickly as she could. 

"I wonder what's bothering her." Natsu said.

"Well she is a doctor and that occupation does put a lot stress on a person." Gray said. "So again where could I find Lucy?"

"She'll be back in a few minutes. She just wanted to take Juvia out for something to eat."

"Thank you."

Gray started to leave but stopped when he stepped on something. Looking down on the floor he realized that it was a broken compact mirror. A compact mirror that he recognized as the one Cana always carried around. 

"Oh God." Gray said once he put two and two together.

"What? What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu we have a problem."

...

Cana raced down the hallway to the drawing room where Erza was. She had suspected from the start that there wasn't something right about Gray and that Erza knew about all along. There was no doubt in her mind that her employer knew for a fact that Gray had been a vampire and the mysterious murderer all this time.

"A vampire?!" She shouted once she entered the room. 

Erza looked up from her desk, before regaining herself she briefly looked apprehensive which Cana noticed and it all but confirmed her suspicions.

"Keep your voice down." Erza said calmly. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh spare me! I saw him near a mirror and he had no reflection!"

"Gray?"

"Yes! I knew there was off about him! And I know that you've known his secret since the minute he's arrived! Why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

"I was protecting the family."

"By letting them all move in with a vampire?! You know he's responsible for killing all those people?! He's a murderer!"

"He's a member of my family and a good man and these days that's a desperately rare combination."

"Good man?! He's killed people!"

"Those people are as Natsu would say asshole victims. In other words he's harmed no one innocent."

"So you condone his actions?"

"I don't condone them but I know he can't help it. Because of what he is he is compelled to kill. It's the only way he can live...In a matter of speaking that is. Besides he's family and I've been told since day one that you never turn your back on family. Not that such a phrase meant anything to my father and sister in-law."

"Erza this is crazy! You can't let a vampire live here just because he's your cousin!"

"Technically speaking he's my great, great, great, great, great, great uncle and you should know that he wouldn't kill anyone if he had any say in the matter. He's cursed Cana."

"Cursed? You mean like magic?"

"Exactly. It turns out our friendly neighbor Ultear isn't as friendly as she claims to be of course we all knew that."

"I don't follow."

"She's a witch from centuries back and she turned Gray into a vampire as way to torture him. He's suffered for years and is in desperate need of help."

"This makes no sense."

"Perhaps but I've accepted it and Cana you can't go to the police about this. You can't tell anyone about this."

"And if I do?"

"Well for one thing I'll be sent to prison and so will Natsu. Romeo will be placed in foster care or God forbid his mother's custody, Gray will be killed, and our family will be forever persecuted."

"With all due respect, when thinking about murder that's not really much of a valid reason to keep quiet about this."

"I bet I can come up with one." Cana felt her heart stop when she heard Gray's voice from behind her. She jumped back and moved a few steps away from him. "Doctor you seem like a nice and reasonable woman and I don't want to harm you but I will not allow anything or anyone to threaten my family."

He stalked toward Cana who had her back up against the wall.

"Gray wait!" Erza said getting up from her desk and putting her hand to his shoulder. "Don't hurt her. You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone under this roof."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to do a little mind trick and make her forget all this. No harm done."

"Wait! Stop! I can help you!" Cana protested. 

"I seriously doubt that." Gray said.

"I can help you become human again!" 

Gray suddenly became very still. Unsure that he had heard what she said correctly.

"What?"

"I can help you live a normal life. One where you don't need to drink blood."

"Don't screw with me! I warn you!"

"It's the truth. I've analyzed the blood of your victims and you carry a very destructive cell in your bloodstream. I believe that if this cell can be eliminated or made dormant you'd be able to live a perfectly normal life."

"Doctor the curse of my existence is beyond the realm of your science."

"You do want to live a normal life don't you?"

"Do you actually believe that anyone could enjoy an existence like mine? I haven't seen the light of day or felt the warmth of the sun for almost two centuries! I'm compelled by desires I can't control and I've done unforgivable acts that disgust me and damn me to never ending guilt! I would give anything to be who I was before this curse fell on me!"

"Then give me the chance to help you."

"What's the catch?"

"Just down hurt me or mess with my mind."

Gray thought for a moment. It seemed very unlikely that she could accomplish what he wanted but if she really could pull it off then he would finally be free. Free to be a the man he was 196 years ago. Free to live in the sun. Free to not need to blood to sustain himself. Free to pursue the woman his long dead heart was yearning for.

"Alright doctor. When do we start?"


	24. Chapter 24

Erza wasn't sure about this idea Cana had but the doctor had managed to convince Gray to go along with it and he seemed to hope that it would work so she decided that there was no harm in doing this. She only hoped that Gray wouldn't be too disappointed if it turned he couldn't be cured. Cana began doing treatments which involved giving Gray injections of a serum made from her own blood and the chemical she had created. The first time she tried it on him it was on a night when he felt an incredibly strong hunger for blood.

The reason for this was because Cana had told him that if he kept feeding on blood it would most likely set back the curing process. So for the past few days he had been doing everything he could to resist going out for blood shed. Tonight it had become too much for him. Natsu had to chain him to a chair.

"Just a little while longer Gray." Cana said. "The serum is almost finished."

Poor Gray was sweating and panting, like a dehydrated man trapped in a desert and completely desperate for water except in this case water wouldn't do any good. His eyes flashed red and he bared his fangs.

"Hurry doc! He's really starting to lose it." Natsu said.

"It's done." Cana hurried over to them with a syringe. "Now if this works Gray you should lose all blood lust but I must warn you the serum could be toxic."

"I don't care! Just give it to me!" He hissed in a voice that almost made Cana drop the syringe. But she kept her cool and quickly made the injection. 

"Okay now just give it a minute."

He did and by the glory of God it did eliminate his blood lust but only temporarily. According to Dr. Alberona he would need daily injections to keep his blood lust under control. An hour after giving him an injection she had him give her a sample of his own blood so she could study it and see if there was any change. There was no change but she expected that. 

"It's going to take time." She had told Gray. "Just let me keep giving you these injections, refrain from drinking blood, and I'm positive we will get results."

It was hard but Gray managed to resist drinking blood and the serum did make it easier for him. Every day of next month Gray continued to let Cana give him injections of the serum and then later he allowed her to study a sample of his blood. Now of course Cana didn't always use her own blood in the serum if she did would have become anemic but Erza and Natsu gladly volunteered to give a little of their own for the serum. By month's end Cana finally saw a change in Gray's blood. It would seem that it had now become resilient to sunlight.

"You mean I can actually go out in the sun now?" Gray asked when she told him.

"Yes but only for a limited amount of time." She said. "Your body can only withstand it for so long. I recommend that you only go outside during the day for one hour."

"One hour huh? Better than nothing."

"Let's test it first. Natsu get the curtains."

"Okay."

Gray stood in front of the window of the house that had been covered by curtains. He held his breath as Natsu slowly drew back the curtains and at long last he saw it. The sun. The warm, golden sun that he had not seen in so many centuries. He never thought for one minute he would ever be able to experience it's glorious light again. He had never really appreciated just how wonderful it was to feel the sun's warmth until now.

"Alright Natsu now close the curtains." Cana said.

"Does he have to now?" Gray asked her.

"I believe it's for the best but I assure by tomorrow should be able to withstand it for an hour."

Gray was impatient and not ready to give up seeing the sun for the day but he heeded the doctor's words. However come the next morning he was determined to enjoy the sun for at least an hour. He made plans to take a walk up a certain trail, the same trail that he used to walk with Wendy and Juliette. Walking that trail just wasn't the same at night or alone so he asked Juvia if she would accompany him and she happily agreed.

It was a sunny but cool Autumn day and the wind was blowing right much but the two of them found it to be very enjoyable. 

"Thank you for inviting me to go along with you on this." She said. 

"Thank you for accepting." He said.

"But I'm a little confused."

"About what?"

"I thought you couldn't go out in the sun. I thought you had an extremely sensitive skin condition that kept you from doing so."

"I do but Dr. Alberona has been giving me injections so that my skin can withstand the sun for awhile. I can't stay out here too long but I plan to enjoy it while I can."

"I know. It is beautiful out here today. I can't remember the last time I walked around on a day this windy." Juvia said moving her blown hair out of her face. 

"If it's bothering you then we can always go back." Gray told her.

"Oh no. It's so exciting. I feel so free as if I could fly." She said with a smiling.

"Do you take walks often?"

"Not really but I wish I did. It feels so wonderful. On a day like this I don't feel like walking. I feel like running."

And she did run. She ran about like a playful little girl who had been cooped up in the school house all day only to finally be allowed to leave and go home. Gray couldn't help but marvel at how the sunlight danced all around her making her look more and more angelic. She really was a special woman. 

But all too soon his feelings of peace turned to ones of fear when he saw Juvia running toward a familiar spot.

"No. No! Juvia! Don't go there!" He called but she couldn't hear him over the wind.

He chased after her and suddenly her appearance changed. Her clothing became torn by low branches, her feet had become bruised by stones, and her cheerful face became one of horror that was crying hysterically. He then realized that he wasn't seeing Juvia anymore he was seeing Juliette and she was running to widow's hill again.

"Stop!" He shouted to her figure. "No!"

"No! Gray! No!" She had screamed in his memory.

"No don't! Please! Juliette! Don't be afraid of me! Stop!" He called out desperately.

But despite his pleas she hurled herself off the cliff. Her scream echoing as she plunged downward to the rocks and tides below. She was gone again. 

"Gray what's wrong?" 

At the sound of her voice he was brought back from his flashback and relieved to see that she was still alive. That she had not thrown herself to her death. Without warning he threw his arms around her and held her close, terrified that if he let her go she would disappear from this world. 

"Gray what is it?" Juvia asked feeling confused by embrace. 

He pulled back and seeing her confused expression he realized that she didn't have the slightest idea to what had just happened in his mind.

"I'm sorry." He said releasing her. "When you ran I lost track of you and I...I thought that you had gone over the cliff."

"Gray I'm fine. I'm alright. Nothing's happened." She took note of his trembling hands. "You're shaking. Were you really that scared that I had fallen?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you promise me something?"

"That depends what is it?"

"Promise me that you'll stay away from this cliff. It's very dangerous and anyone could easily fall from here."

"Alright if it worries you that much then I promise won't go anywhere near this cliff."

"Thank you." He sighed. "I...I think we should go back inside. I'm not sure how much longer my body can stay out here."

"Gray?"

"Yes?"

"Is this where Juliette died?"

"Yes."

He held her again as they both looked down the cliff at the waves that crashed against the rocks below. Juvia found his actions at the moment odd but for reasons she couldn't explain she felt very safe and comforted in his arms so she didn't object to him holding her. However she was worried by his reaction, he looked as if he had actually watched someone fall from that cliff and die. Then again maybe he had. She was about to question him about it but decided that it would be best that if she just kept quiet and that they walk home together without saying another thing until they were inside.


	25. Chapter 25

"Natsu!" Laxus shouted at the handyman as he was working on repairing a window. 

"Yes Mr. Dreyar?" Natsu said.

"The ceiling to my room has a draft. I want you to fix it."

"Yes sir."

"And afterwards I want you to fix my car. There's something wrong with the motor."

"Sorry sir I'm a carpenter not a mechanic."

"So?"

"So I can't really fix it."

"It can't be that different from fixing things around the house."

"Actually sir there is a huge difference. Why don't you just call a mechanic?"

"Do you have any idea how much a professional mechanic charges for these days? You're cheaper."

"But I can't-"

"Now you listen to me if you can repair an old house that's on it's last legs then you can certainly fix my car and if you do anything to mess it up you're out of here!" 

"With all due respect that's not your decision to make. That's Miss Scarlet's and Mr. Fullbuster's decision. They're the ones who hired me."

"They're both relatives of mine so that gives me every right to fire you if I wish!" He said menacingly. "Now do as I say or you'll find yourself right back where you started, a dirty cretin living in a box and eating garbage!"

Natsu gulped and nodded to show that he understood Laxus's threat. Even though he didn't know the first thing about fixing cars, it was obvious that he had to at least try. When Laxus took a taxi to work Natsu grabbed his tools and approached the vehicle. He popped the hood of the car and took look at everything inside.

"Aww man." He said when he realized that he didn't know where to start. "He can't really expect me to fix this."

"Hello Natsu." A voice said greeted. It was Lucy.

"Hi Lucy. What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around, getting some fresh air. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying fix Laxus's car."

"I didn't know you could work with mechanics."

"I can't. I can do wood work and glass but not mechanics."

"Then why are you fixing his car?"

"He told me to and he says if I don't do it right he'll have me fired."

"Oh he's always so awful to you."

"It's okay I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it. He's being completely unreasonable not to mention stupid. Doesn't he know the difference between a carpenter and a mechanic?"

"Apparently not."

"You know I don't think you should do anything for him. He's never once showed you an ounce of respect or decency."

"True as that may be you know he can fire me."

"That's just talk. Erza is the only one who can terminate your employment here. You should tell her how Laxus treats you, I know she wouldn't stand for it."

"I don't wanna bother her. She already has a lot more major problems to deal with. My concerns aren't really important."

"Natsu you're so nice and considerate. How anyone can be so mean to someone like you is beyond me. But it seems to me that you suffer from a low self image. Why don't you go out and do something nice for yourself by buying so new clothes? With what Gray has been paying you should be able to afford them."

"I'm a very bad shopper Lucy. I have horrible tastes."

"Well I could help you pick things out."

"You could?"

"Sure."

"You'd go shopping with me?" 

"Yes."

"You'd be seen in public with me?"

"Of course. How about this Friday? We can go to the department store, pick out some nice new clothes, and maybe get some dinner if it gets late."

"I'd like that. Very much."

"Then it's a date."

"A date?" He said with hope in his voice.

"A friend date I mean."

"Oh right. Duh. Silly me." He chuckled nervously.

"Well good luck on trying to fix Laxus's car. If you end up disappointing him then that'll be his fault not yours and I'll make sure that Erza doesn't fire you."

"Thanks."

She walked back to the house, leaving Natsu alone to work on the car.

"Well that was an interesting form of courting." Gray said appearing out of no where suddenly.

"Ahh! What is it with you just popping in and out of places? you could kill somebody by doing that you know?"

"Believe me it's not my intention to scare anyone to death."

"What are you doing out here anyway? It's the middle of the day."

"Did you forget? Dr. Alberona's injections allow me to stay out in the sun."

"But only for a limited amount of time."

"I haven't been out here that long. I'll be inside before the sun can do me any real harm."

"Alright just don't push yourself."

"So tell me what are you doing to this contraption?"

"I'm trying to fix it but to tell you the truth I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that."

"I'll admit there are some things in this period that I don't understand but isn't there a person who's profession is to fix machines like this?"

"Yes."

"Why not have one of them preform this service?"

"Because Mr. Dreyar is too cheap to hire one so he wants to do it and if I fail he'll have me fired."

"Then I'll hire one. I swear that man can be very unbearable. but I forgive him since he's family."

"He's really not so bad. He does love Erza and Romeo albeit in his own way. I just wish that he would give me a little respect."

"Then let him know that you should be respected."

"How?"

"Well lucky for you there's a very simple technique."

"There is?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Grow a spine!" Gray said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but then again it kind of was. "Get some backbone! Speak up! Defend yourself! Be a man! Know the difference between doing your job and being mistreated!"

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. He's not your employer. I am and Erza is. He can't fire you especially if it's over something as ridiculous as this. If you ever want to be respected you'll have to be more confident. Also the ladies don't find cowardice all that attractive."

"What makes you think I want to attract any ladies?"

"In your case not any lady. One in particular."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's become very obvious to me that you are very interested in Lucy."

"Oh...Uh...Well I like her. She's a nice girl."

"That's not what I meant and if you want to win her over you'll have to be a bit more assertive."

"What's wrong with being myself?"

"Nothing. You should be yourself but we all have flaws and things about ourselves that we need to work on. You have many good qualities Natsu but you lack confidence and self esteem which is a problem. For you that is but I might be able to help you."

"Thanks but I don't really see the point. She has a boyfriend."

"So? A woman can have more than one suitor. And she's not engaged or married yet so she's fair game."

"But what if she doesn't want me?"

"Then you'll just have to be a gentleman, respect her wishes, and seek out another woman who could love you in a way she could not. But she hasn't rejected you yet. In fact if I'm not mistaken she's invited you to spend some time alone with her."

"We're just picking out clothes."

"Any activity could be used to your advantage."

"I guess. But I don't know. Maybe we're better off as friends."

"Suit yourself. As for me I need to get back inside and get some sleep. I've been out long enough and I have a lot to do."

"Like what?"

"I've noticed that things seem a little bleak around here. Bleak and depressing. I think we might need something liven things up a bit."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A party but a special one."

"What makes it so special?" 

"You'll find out tonight. I'm going to have everyone in the house meet in the living room to discuss it." Gray handed Natsu a fold of dollar bills. "Now go into town and find someone to fix Laxus's car."

"Okay."

Later that night...

"You want us to do what?" Laxus said when Gray pitched his idea to him

"Host an event to celebrate the revival of our family business." Gray explained.

"But isn't that a bit much?" Erza asked. "I mean what if things get a little out of control?"

"I'll see to it that doesn't happen and the party will have a very interesting theme to it."

"What's the theme?"

"Since this house was built in the 18th century and styled in the manner of the 18th century, I thought it would be fun if the guests came dressed in clothes relating to that time period. But it won't all be old fashioned, I do plan to add some modern things such as the music and food."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Juvia said.

"It does sound fun but where would we get the clothes for such an occasion?" Erza said.

"That won't be a problem. I found a trunk in the attic that contained plenty of dresses and suits that belonged to our ancestors and others who had lived back then. They're in perfect condition and everyone will be able to find something to wear."

"What kind of entertainment are you going for?" Lucy asked.

"I was hoping that you could help me with that Lucy. I'm know a lot of things but what's popular is not one of them. When it comes to live performances who's the most well received?"

"That would be Sabertooth."

"The most popular live entertainment of this century is the tooth of a pre-historic beast?"

"No Sabertooth is a band. The most popular band in Magnolia. If you can get them to perform for the party everyone in town will come. But they are crazy expensive."

"Cost is no obstacle. So what do you all think?"

"Will there be booze?" Cana asked.

"Yes."

"I'm in."

"I'll go along with it as long as I'm not paying for anything." Laxus said.

"It sounds so exciting." Juvia said.

"Alright we'll have a party here." Erza said. 

"Great. I'll have Natsu hand out the fliers for it tomorrow."

"You have fliers already made? You really prepare for things don't you?"

"It makes things easier for me."

"Meeting adjourned then." Laxus said.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Natsu started handing out fliers which were written to say that Erza's family was hosting a party at the old house. One where the theme would be 18th century and the guests would have to dress in costumes based off of the time period. Gray had pull a lot of strings but he managed to book Sabertooth to perform that night. The members of the house were all very excited...Well almost all of them. Erza was very nervous about attending. She hadn't really been to a party in so long and she wasn't sure how she would react to everything. She thought about not attending at all. Gray was very disappointed when she told him this.

"It's nothing personal I just..I just don't do parties." She said.

"But Erza I'm throwing it for everyone in the family." He said. "It's to make us all happy for at least a little while. You never really do anything to enjoy yourself."

"I can't afford that luxury."

"Can't or won't?"

"You don't understand Gray. I'm a recluse. I make people uncomfortable."

"You didn't make that professor who came by earlier uncomfortable. Speaking of which have you talked to him recently?"

"I'm supposed to call him tonight. To confirm if I'll go to dinner with him."

"You're going to tell him no aren't you?"

"I think it would be best if I didn't start having a love life now."

"I think you should. I'm not saying you should be serious with this man but you should go out. Do something different, something that could give you a little joy."

"You're very kind but I can't. He wants to have dinner tomorrow night and Romeo needs-"

"Juvia will watch Romeo."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving him at night."

"Then I'll watch him with her. Better yet I think I'll take them out for something fun."

"Like what? What do you mean?"

"Well Romeo's been talking about seeing this picture show at a drive in movie theater, I'm not sure what that is but it sounds very amusing. Juvia and I could take him."

"I never let him out after dark before."

"He'll be perfectly safe with me. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Erza looked at him with great uncertainty. But she did trust Gray and deep down she so desperately wanted to get to know Professor Fernandes better. He seemed like such an interesting man.

"Okay. I'll go out tomorrow night."

"And you'll come to the party?"

"I don't know about all that. I mean I don't think I'd fit in and what would I wear?"

"There are plenty of dresses in the attic for you to choose from and I...I kind of slected something for you to wear." 

"Really? What is it?"

"Wait right here for a moment."

He left the drawing room and a few minutes later he returned with a medium sized velvet black box. 

"I was really hoping that you would wear this to the party."

Gray opened the box and inside of it was an antique yet exquisite diamond necklace. 

"Oh it's beautiful." She said in awe.

"It belonged to my mother. I had always hoped to one day give it to my sister when she became a young woman but...But that never happened. Still you're very much like a sister to me and you don't really have any jewelry and my mother always said that every woman should have her own special jewel."

"I can't accept this." 

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh no. No it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but it's was your mother's Gray. I can't take something so sentimental."

"My mother would approve. If she was here she would say that this would be a perfect way to reward you for all the care and support you've given me."

"I really don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Erza looked back at the necklace and then at Gray.

"Alright I'll go to the party but don't expect me to go crazy."

"Honestly I hope no one goes crazy."

Gray closed the box with the necklace inside and handed it to Erza who took it to her bedroom. She opened up the box, took the necklace out from inside of it, and held it up. The sparkling diamonds shimmered in the light. It was definitely authentic. Erza had never owned any real jewelry. Plastic or metallic that you could buy from any dollar store yes but nothing like this. Nothing with actual diamonds and white gold.

"Erza." Lucy said walking into the room as the door had been left open. "Do you think that the party will- Oh my God where did you get that?"

"Gray gave it to me. He wanted me to wear it at the party. Do you think it's too much?"

"No. Oh Erza you must wear them, you'd look absolutely stunning in them."

"You really think so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I guess I'm wearing them."

"Here try it on."

Lucy helped Erza fasten the necklace around her neck. The red head then looked at herself in the mirror. 

"What do you think?" Erza asked.

"It looks great on you." Lucy said.

"Thank you."

Erza smiled. It wasn't often that Lucy complimented her so this moment made her very happy. After that sweet moment, Erza called Jellal and told him that she would love to have dinner with him tomorrow night. Later that same night as Juvia was grading Romeo's papers she heard a voice coming from down the hall. It didn't sound like any voice she recognized. She didn't know if anyone was having a visitor over because no one had mentioned it. Maybe someone did and hse just wasn't told? Or was there an intruder in the house?

She left her room and went down the hallway. Getting closer to the voice she realized that it was the voice of a little girl and it was humming. At the end of the hallway was a stairway that led to the attic and she could hear the humming coming from there. She went up the stairway and into the cold, gloomy, and dusty attic. It was filled with old books, portraits, and other things from decades ago. She looked around for whoever was humming and finally she saw who it was. It was the little girl she had seen running down the hall the other night. The one she thought that she had imagined.

"Hello again." Juvia said not sure that she was actually seeing the child. 

"Hello." So this time she was going to respond instead of just running away. 

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just looking at my old things."

"Your old things?"

"Yes. My old toys, my old dresses, and my old books."

"Young lady where are your parents?"

"They're in heaven but I'll be joining them soon."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy."

"Wendy?" Juvia remembered that Wendy was the name of Romeo's friend. The friend that no one else could see. The friend who was a ghost. "You're Romeo's friend?"

"That's right and you're his governess. I really like him because he believes in ghosts. You can see me which means you must be believe in ghosts too."

"Yes. You could say that. What do you want Wendy? Why are you here?"

"I can't really say right now but I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Help everyone in the house. That's why I came back."

"Help us with what?"

"You'll find out." She said. "You know I knew you would come back."

"Come back?"

"Come back to the house. You left here a long time ago.

"What are you talking about? I've never left. I just arrived here a month ago. I've never been here before then."

"I see you still don't remember but that's okay. All that matters is that you're back. They said you wouldn't come back but I knew you would. You and him are destined to be together so you had to come back."

"I don't understand. I think you're confusing me with somebody else."

"No I'm not. Hey can I give you something?"

"I...I guess."

Wendy walked over to one of the many trunks, opened it up, and took something out from it. It was a book with red leather cover and strap with a buckle. She handed it to Juvia.

"This is very important so don't lose it."

"Why?"

But instead of answering she just disappeared. Juvia was left feeling very confused. Did she actually see the ghost of a little girl? She had to of because the book that had been given to her was still here. Juvia opened up the book and started reading the pages inside. It was a diary. A diary dated all the way back to the 18th century. She looked at the little message written on the first page.

_To my dear sister Wendy_

_Happy 11th Birthday_

_Love_ _always your big brother_ _Gray._

What did this all mean? And why did this ghost of a child give Juvia her diary? And what did she mean by Juvia leaving the house a long time ago and then coming back because she was destined to be with someone?


	27. Chapter 27

Friday night Gray and Juvia took Romeo to a drive in movie while Erza was on her date. It was a horror film about a werewolf. Juvia was worried that the movie would scare Romeo but he ended up being very enthralled by it. Gray was also enthralled. Having been born and lived for twenty-three years in the 18th century, he had never seen an actual movie before. He had seen plenty of plays and live theater productions but no movies.

"This is a very interesting play." He said as he watched the human protagonist transform into the monstrous werewolf on the big screen.

"It's not a play Gray it's a movie." Romeo said. "Oh boy here comes the really scary part."

In the next scene the werewolf was killing and devouring a random guy who was walking in the woods. Juvia covered her eyes, unable to watch the carnage.

"You okay?" Gray asked her.

"Yes I'm fine it's just that blood makes me a little nervous." She said. "Romeo are you sure you're not frightened by this?"

"No." He said before stuffing his face with popcorn.

Most of the scenes were violent or scary but there were some where it showed the main character going through depression, guilt, and self loathing. Something that Gray could easily relate to. Then there was a scene where the protagonist shared a romantic moment with his ingenue love interest, complete with a passionate kiss scene.

"Eww! Gross!" Romeo said. "I hate it when they kiss. Why do people do that?"

"Trust me kid you'll understand once you reach that special age." Gray said.

The movie was two hours long and it ended with the werewolf getting shot with a silver bullet and dying in arms of his heartbroken lover. By the time the movie was over Romeo had fallen asleep. Gray and Juvia carefully buckled him up in the backseat without waking him and covered him up with Gray's jacket. Then Juvia drove the car back toward the house.

"Well this movie thing was actually very entertaining." Gray said.

"So you liked it?" Juvia asked.

"Yes I did. Though I don't think I liked as much as Romeo did." He said looking back at the sleeping boy.

"It was very sweet of you to take him to this movie." Juvia said. "Not only for his enjoyment but so Erza can have a night out."

"Hey this wasn't a solo act. You took him out too."

"Yes but the fact that you did it probably means more to him."

"I don't believe that. The kid loves you."

"I know but he pretty much admires you. He thinks you're one of the most amazing people in the world."

"Can't imagine why."

"I think it's because he hasn't really had much of a male role model since his father died. You really do so much for him. Him and Erza."

"What can I say? I'm very fond of them."

"So am I. I didn't really have a big family growing up and I know they're not really my family but they feel like it, you know? Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It does." He said. "So tell me what did you think of the movie?"

"I'm not a big fan of horror movies but the ending really made me sad. To love someone so much and then lose them so suddenly. l can't imagine how awful that must be."

"My mother used to say that when a man and a woman love each other above everything else in the world they can't be separated. At least not forever. I believe that if two lovers are parted by something or someone." He seethed on the last word. "They'll always find a way back to each other. One way or another."

"I believe that too." She said with a gentle smile.

"Do you really?"

"Yes. Most people don't believe in heaven but I strongly disagree. If someone you love does die before you take comfort in knowing that one day you'll be together again in heaven. That's what I told myself when my parents passed."

"Yes of course but there are some extremely rare cases where a soul can leave this world and come back in another time, another place, another life."

"Like reincarnation?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that actually happens but then again there are a lot of things out there that we can't logically explain like God or feelings or ghosts." She glanced over at the meter and noticed that the car was running low on gas. "Looks like we're going to have to make a pit stop."

She pulled over to the nearest gas station but what was so strange about it was that the devices used to distribute gas was at a distance from the store. When she refueled the car she started walking toward the store so she could pay for the gas. It was quite a walking distance and it was so dark. Juvia wished she had brought a flashlight especially when she started to get the feeling that something was following her.

"Stay away." She heard a voice whisper.

"Is someone there?" She asked.

No answer. She looked around herself but she saw no one. Then again it was dark so she didn't know if anything was there are not.

"He'll never love you." The voice hissed.

"Okay don't be scared Juvia. You're just imagining things." She told herself. "Just keep going."

For some reason she seemed to be getting farther and farther away from the store. Just what was going on.

"He's mine!" The whisper said with more venom in it's voice. "You should have stayed dead!"

"What?!" She cried and then let out a scream when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Easy it's me." To her relief the hand belonged to Gray who was holding a sleeping Romeo with his free arm.

"Oh." She sighed and took a few pants.

"You took a little longer than expected. I was worried so I decided to check up on you. I brought him along because I don't think leaving him alone at night is smart. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that darkness can sometimes make my imagination go a little crazy. Especially when I'm alone."

"Don't worry I'm here. Come on."

They finally made it to the store and Juvia paid for the gas. They were just leaving when they were stopped by Ultear. Gray kept a firm but protective hold on Romeo with one arm and the another on Juvia's shoulder.

"Gray so nice to run into you like this." Ultear said.

"Gray you know this woman?" Juvia asked him.

"Regrettably yes. Juvia this is Ultear Milkovich. The owner of my family's rival company." He said. 

"Oh hello. We haven't met. I'm Juvia Lockser." She greeted politely.

Ultear smiled in a friendly manner but there was something about her eyes that scared Juvia. They seemed to be filled with an unimaginable amount of hatred. It made her want to get away from this woman as soon as possible.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" Ultear said. Her face looked like it was about to crack. "And don't you two look so very cute together. Coming back from a date?"

"No. We were just taking him to a movie." Juvia said pointing to Romeo.

"And the movie is over and it's really late so we should go." Gray said ushering Juvia along.

"What's your hurry?" Ultear asked.

"None of your business!" He snapped and he hurried back to the car while taking them with him. 

"Gray are you alright?" Juvia asked.

"Yes I just think we should get back home. It's not really safe out here after dark."

They got back in the car and continued on to the house. Once inside they tucked Romeo into bed. With caution, Gray locked the door and the windows to the boy's room. He wasn't sure if Ultear was going to try anything tonight but he was taking no chances.

"Juvia." Gray said to her.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Before you go to sleep can you lock your door and your window?"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please. I just have a feeling that something bad might happen tonight and I want you to be safe."

"I really don't-"

"Please!" He pleaded. "I really care about you Juvia and the thought of you getting hurt or anyone else in this house getting hurt for that matter scares me."

"Alright. If it makes you feel better I'll lock my door and my window tonight."

"Thank you."

She started to walk to her room but then stopped when she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot. I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?"

She opened her hand bag and pulled out the diary she had been given the other day.

"I found it in the attic." She didn't want to lie but she didn't think anyone would believe her if she said a ghost gave it to her. "After looking through it I think it would be best if you had it."

She handed him the diary. Gray opened it up and read the little message inside. For a moment Juvia thought it seemed like Gray was going to cry after reading that message but he composed himself.

"This diary belonged to my little- I mean my ancestor's little sister Wendy."

"I figured as much. That's why I thought I should give it to you. Since your family's history means so much to you."

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She said. "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said while clutching the diary in his hands.


	28. Chapter 28

The restaurant that Erza had gone to with Jellal was very nice and fancy but not too fancy. While waiting for their food and drinks, Erza found herself feeling a little nervous about starting a conversation with the man. It had been years since her last date so naturally she had butterflies in her stomach but eventually she was able to open up a little.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner." He told her. "I often eat alone...Because of my work I mean!"

"So what kind of work do you do Professor?"

"Well typically I teach college students about history and culture."

"Really? And if I may ask what does that have to do with helping the police out in a murder case?"

"If I told you you'd probably think that I was completely insane and leave right now."

"I don't know. I've seen a lot of crazy things and I think I've gotten to a point of my life where I would probably believe anything no matter how ridiculous it sounds."

"Still maybe I shouldn't tell you this on the first date."

"Alright then. So tell me how do you know Cana?"

"We studied at the same university together."

"Did you ever date?"

"No. I mean we were good friends and colleagues but that's pretty much all we were. Besides I didn't date that much back then I was too focused on my studies. In fact I can't even remember my last date."

"Now there's something we have in common."

"Did your school work keep you from having a social life too?"

"No for me it was my family I had to focus on. My father abandoned me when I was a child and my mother and stepfather both died when I was still in high school so I had to fill the maternal role for my brother and stepsister and that role only got bigger when my nephew was born and my sister in-law left my brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you do it on your own?"

"No. My grandfather helped out however he could but he's getting older and his health isn't exactly perfect."

"Must've been difficult."

"It was, still is but I don't really care. My family will always come first and I can't imagine not having them in my life."

"You know I find devotion and loyalty very attractive in a woman."

Erza chuckled at his comment.

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you have a family?"

"Not really. My parents were killed when I was thirteen."

"I'm so sorry. How did that happen?"

"It's a very complicated story and it gets harder and harder for me to tell it but I will say this, what happened to them helped me find my true calling."

"Did you have anyone to look after you?"

"No. I was pretty much on my own after that. I made a few friendships but none of them stuck except for Cana."

"You know when I first hired her I was very skeptical but after some time I realized that she was a good doctor and that she really wanted to help my nephew although I really don't see the need in him getting psychiatric help."

"If that's true then why hire her?"

"Because A. my cousin Laxus insisted and B. social services threatened to take him away if I refused."

"I don't understand. Why does social services think he needs psychiatric help?"

"Romeo talks to an imaginary friend and they were somehow convinced that it means he's on the verge of becoming a sociopath or something like that. It's crazy but still I love my nephew and I couldn't bear the thought of anyone taking him away especially now that my brother is gone."

"Does he ever ask about his mother?"

"Sometimes. He doesn't remember her so he doesn't really talk about her but the question has come up. The problem is I never know what to tell him. I mean how do you tell a little boy that his own mother didn't want anything to do with him?"

"I see your point."

"I just don't want him to feel the same hurt and heartbreak my brother and I felt when our father left. But I guess sooner or later he'll have to know the truth. I'm just so grateful that he has so many people who love him and care about him. I don't want him to feel rejected or feel like he's just making things harder for the family. That maybe they would all be better off without him."

"Is that how you feel?"

She didn't answer and looked down at her glass of wine. In a way she did feel like that. Sometimes she felt rejected by her cousin and her stepsister. Sometimes she felt like all the bad things that happened in her family were somehow her fault. That somehow she could've done something to prevent it all from happening. Like she could have stopped her father from leaving, stopped the plane crash that killed her mother and stepfather, stopped her sister in-law from leaving, stopped her brother from dying in that car accident. Now none of those could have been prevented by anything but she didn't feel that way.

Sensing her sadness, Jellal gently put his hand over hers to give her some comfort.

"You know you're a very good aunt." He said. "He's lucky to have you."

"Thank you."

...

Gray sat in his room, reading the words on the page of his sister's diary carefully while Natsu listened.

"June 26 1789." He read. "Dear Diary my big brother Gray took me to the fair today. We had such a wonderful time and on the way home he allowed me to drive the carriage even though Father insisted that I not. It was fun but I got a little carried away and Gray fell off. He wasn't hurt, he just laughed and so did I. I wish we could always be that happy."

Gray closed the diary and suppressed his sorrowful urges as he thought back to that happy day.

"Words cannot describe how much I loved her." Gray said.

"She sounds very nice." Natsu said. "How old was she when she died?"

"Only twelve."

"You mean she was still a child? How did she die?"

"Ultear killed her. She made her sick with some incurable disease and as hard as I tried I couldn't do anything for her."

"I'm really sorry Gray."

"You know that necklace I gave Erza? It was my mother's and for years I had been saving it to give her once she was all grown up. But she never got to grow up."

"How could that woman do something like that? I mean I knew she was evil but to kill a little girl?"

"She killed her because I loved her and she knew that her death would hurt me beyond repair. I could've recovered from my father's loss. He was my only remaining parent and I did love him but he was an adult who had lived a full life. Wendy had just started to live."

"I know this doesn't help but at least she's in a better place now."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister is still here."

"I don't understand."

"I saw my sister one night and the imaginary friend Romeo talks to? That's her. He sees her."

"Are you saying that she's a ghost?"

"Yes. What I don't understand is why she still lingers here? Why hasn't she moved on and found peace in the afterlife? She can't possibly be happy like this."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't see dead people...Except for you."

"I wonder if Romeo could tell me why she's still here."

"Wouldn't that expose who and what you are to him?"

"Not if I go about it the right way. I'll just tell him I want to know why this friend of his is haunting this place. But if Wendy was to tell him the truth about me then we would have a really big problem."

"Is there anyway you can talk to her? I mean you did see her once."

"Yes but she ran from me. For some reason she doesn't want to be seen by me yet she's allowed herself to communicate with Romeo and maybe even Juvia."

"Juvia?"

"She says that she found the diary in the attic but I think there's more to it than that. I think Wendy led her to it or something. I don't know what my sister is trying to do but one way or another I will find out."


	29. Chapter 29

The next night before turning in for the day, Gray brought down a few trunks from the attic which contained all the clothes from the 18th century. One by one each of the members of the house hold picked out something to wear. The women made their choices first and they were all impressed by how beautifully designed the gowns and dresses were. It wasn't everyday that they saw dresses like this. So elegant and exquisite.

"I like this one." Lucy holding up the peach colored dress with a trimmed neckline, cuffs and hem. "Do you think it would fit me?"

"It might need some hemming to fit your figure." Erza said studying the garment. "But I'd say that you could wear it."

"I think that it would look breath taking on you." Juvia said.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." 

"In that case I'm wearing this one."

"Which dress do you think you'll wear Erza?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know." The red head said looking through the trunk. "I want to wear something that will match the necklace I'll be wearing that night. Something like...This."

She had chosen a simple but elegant sky blue gown with short sleeves and a lining that would flatter the figure of any woman who wore it. Erza especially liked the color because it would not only match the necklace but it would also make an excellent contrast to her red hair.

"Oh I think that one is perfect for you Erza." Juvia said.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed. "Not too extravagant but still so very lovely."

"Alright." She laid the dress next to the one Lucy had chosen. "Have you picked out anything to wear yet Juvia?"

"No. I've never really had the privilege of picking out a beautiful dress."

"Never?"

"No. And it's not as easy as I thought it would be. They're all just so pretty it's almost impossible for me to pick one."

"Well I'm sure you'll find something."

She combed through some the various dresses and garments that were in the trunk while taking the time to admire the beauty of each of one. So many choices, she wondered how women back then could decide on what to wear for the day. She was tempted to give up when she found one that was at the very bottom of one of the trunks. It was an ivory chiffon and organza gown that was empire-waisted with sheer long sleeves and a short train.

She carefully lifted the gown from the trunk and held it to her body while looking into a nearby mirror. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and it looked like it would fit her perfectly.

"That's pretty." Lucy said when she saw it.

"I think it's the prettiest one in the whole trunk." Juvia said.

"Funny it doesn't look like it needs any alterations." Erza observed. "In fact it's just your size."

"Do you think Gray would mind if I wore this?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't he?" Lucy said. "I mean he did say we could wear anything we picked out."

"Yes but I think at least one or two of these dresses might have some sentimental value. In other words maybe he just wants one of these preserved. So before I wear it I'm going to ask him if it's okay."

"Alright now all we have to do is wait for Cana and the boys to pick out their costumes and I'll call to make alterations." Erza said. "In the mean time you two try on your dresses and let me know how well they fit."

Lucy and Juvia went back to their bedrooms where they did as Erza requested. When Juvia tried her dress on it was a perfect fit. Nothing needed to be altered. Not the size, the hem, or the waist. It was all in perfect sync with her body. It was almost like it was made for her.

"That's one less alteration Erza doesn't have to pay for." Juvia said as she started to carefully take it off.

She had just finished dressing back into her regular clothes when a knock came at the door. She went to answer it. It was Natsu.

"Oh hello Natsu. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No but Erza wants to know what kind of alterations need to be made to your costume."

"Tell her that no alterations are needed. It fits me perfectly."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm...Okay."

"I'm glad you're here Natsu. I have request for you."

"What is it?"

"When Gray wakes up can you ask him to come see me? I want to make sure that he's alright with me wearing this dress. I know he said that we could wear anything from the attic but I just want to make sure that I haven't picked anything too sentimental."

"Alright I'll tell him."

He turned a little and took notice of the portrait of Juliette that hung in the room. He was a little bit spooked by the fact that woman in the picture mirrored Juvia's exact image.

"Um...Has that always been here?" He asked pointing to the picture.

"Yes. According to Gray it's been here since the 18th century." She answered.

"So that's not you?"

"No. It's Juliette Daae. A woman who Gray's ancestor was supposed to marry. Has he told you about her?"

"Yeah but he hasn't mentioned that you look just like her."

"Yes it's the funniest thing isn't it?"

"Spooky is more like it. Doesn't it give you the creeps?"

"Oddly enough no. In fact I like it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do. Anyway you will ask Gray to see me when he wakes up right?"

"Yes. I will."

"Thank you."

So later that evening when Gray awoke from his day time resting, Natsu told him about Juvia's request but he had a few questions to ask him before letting him go see her.

"Listen I...I was in Juvia's room today." He said.

"I hope you had her permission to be there." Gray said.

"I did. You know it was my first time in that room."

"And?"

"And I saw the portrait. The portrait of your old girlfriend that hangs in there?"

Gray acted as if he didn't have the slightest idea of where Natsu was going with this but inside he felt irritation because he felt that a lecture was about to be given.

"Gray what are you up to?" Natsu asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You and I both know that Juvia is the spitting image of the woman in that portrait."

"Yes it's a very surprising coincidence."

"Is that why you're so interested in her?"

"I'm interested in her because I like her."

"But what are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing. Natsu you sound like I have some devious, alterior motive toward her."

"I just want to make sure you're not going to..."

"To what? What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Kidnap her and brainwash her into thinking she's somebody else."

"What?!"

"I've seen it happen a lot! A monster sees a girl who looks like his dead wife or girlfriend so he kidnaps and brainwashes her in some act of unnatural love!"

"That's sick. Who the hell does that? How anyone could call that an act of love is a mystery to me because that doesn't sound like love at all."

"So you're not going to do that?"

"No. I would never do anything to hurt Juvia. I'm a monster but I'm not insane. What kind of lunatics have you been hanging around?"

"Actually I don't see it happen in real life. I see it happen in the movies."

"You have some weird tastes in entertainment." 

"Okay so you're not going to do anything like that to her but what exactly do you want Juvia for? I know you have something planned for her."

Gray sighed. He wasn't sure if he could trust Natsu with this knowledge but if he didn't then he probably wouldn't give Gray any peace and think that he planned to do whatever those fictional creatures from his movies did.

"Natsu do you know what reincarnation is?"

"I think so. It's when someone dies and they come back in another life or something like that."

"Correct and I...I think that Juvia might be the reincarnation of Juilette and if she is then I plan to learn to love her, earn her love in return, and if fate is kind marry her."

"Marry her?! Are you crazy?! You can't marry her! You're a vampire and she's not!"

"I know that but if Cana's treatments work and I become human again then that obstacle will be removed. I can have a normal and romantic relationship with her and hope for the prospect of marriage."

"But supposing she doesn't want you? That you don't uh...What did you say? Earn her love? What will you do then?"

"If that occurs I'll respect her wishes and forget the whole matter but I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"Thank God." Natsu sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to go all psycho kidnapper or something."

"You really think I'm that depraved? I'm insulted."

"You're a guy who needs other people's blood to survive what am I supposed to think?"

"Touche."


	30. Chapter 30

At the sound of a polite knock at her bedroom door, Juvia quickly went to answer it. Gray stood on the other side. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" He said. 

"Yes." She said. "I picked out a dress and I wanted to make sure you approved of it." 

"My approval shouldn't matter when it comes to what you wear. I specifically told you all that you could wear anything you found in the attic." 

"I know but I wanted to make sure that I hadn't of picked something that was too sentimental." 

She carefully picked up the dress that was displayed on her bed and held it up for him to see. Gray recognized the gown all too well. It was Juliette's. She had worn that dress on the night that she and Gray shared their first dance. In fact it was because of that event that Juliette always said that gown was her favorite. He had almost forgotten all about it. 

"You picked this out? All on your own?" 

"Yes." 

"No one suggested it to you?" 

"No. What do you think?" Juvia asked. 

"I...I think that it would look wonderful on you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright in that case I'll be wearing this to the party." 

"Is there anything else you need?" 

"No. That's all." 

"Then I shall go now. Goodnight Juvia." 

"Goodnight Gray." 

He left her bedroom and went into Erza's office where he looked over notes that had been addressed to him. The notes spoke of the progress of his newly revived business and of it's success. Among the notes was a request from Ultear to meet with her. He considered not going but feared that if he did she would take drastic measures to get his attention so he complied. 

He met with her in her office alone at 3:33 am, the witching hour. How appropriate, and he found her lounging on the table with a glass of wine and smoking a cigarette.

"You called me?" He asked while feeling slightly disgusted by her disrespectful and poor posture. 

"You know Gray I was checking my profits the other day and I realized that for the past month they had gone down rapidly." 

"Is that so? I do wonder why that would that be?" He smirked on that last part. 

"Funny you should ask that because the reason for my loss of profits is that the man who secured my routes quit to work with your family business." 

"My what a coincidence." He smirk grew. "I guess he realized that I was the better offer." 

"Yeah right. We both know what sort of underhanded trick you used on him." 

"Don't throw stones Ultear. Remember you're standing in a glass house." He said. "If you've asked me here to berate me for being a competitor for your business then I'll just go now because I have better things to do with my time." 

"No actually I called you here to make an offer." 

"An offer?" 

"Gray I admit that I was pretty pissed when you rejected me all those years ago but I'm willing to start over."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, my business and yours are the best in all of Magnolia. Imagine if they partnered up, your family would be richer than they've ever been. They'd never want for anything again." 

"And uh what's in it for you? Because we both know you never had any real fondness for my family. Even though they did give you food, a home, and a means of supporting yourself." 

"All I want is for you to give me what you've denied me for so long. Your body, your lust, and your love." 

"So basically I have to be your sex slave?"

"No just my devoted lover. I have everything I could ever want Gray except for one thing and that's your love. You can't even fathom what I feel for you. It burns me, mames me, twists me inside out, and it makes me what you see now." 

"Lady what you're describing is not love. It's insanity. Do you honestly think that after everything you've done to me, to my family, and to my love that I would even consider being what you call a lover? You must be either drunk or out of your mind because that will never happen."

"Fine but let me warn you if I can't have you then I'll destroy you and your family. I'll take away everything you love, starting with that little creature that you've been eyeing so fondly. The one who looks like your precious Juliette." 

That made Gray flinch and go stiff with both fear and rage. 

"Do you really think she'll ever love you? Once she learns what you are she will fear you. She'll see you as a monster and flee from you. Not to mention your thirst for blood. You and I both know you crave it and if you can keep hanging around her sooner or later you will drain her dry."

"I have found a way to control that Godforsaken desire you've forced into system. She will never be a victim of my bloodlust. No one in that house will." 

"I doubt that. But even if you have found a way to protect them from you, you'll never be able to keep them safe from me. At least not forever. If you deny me then eventually I'll kill them all one by one and I'll save the worst of it for that insipid Governess." 

Gray could feel his rage getting higher. 

"I'll break her in the most vile ways." She said. "Ways that you've only seen in your nightmares and heard in stories about Hell! And I'll make it so that her anguished screams echo in your mind every waking moment of your entire existence." 

"You heartless demon." He seethed. "How could anyone as kind and good as Ur possibly spawned someone as evil and unfeeling as you?" 

"You think I can't feel?" 

"Maybe you can feel for yourself but you have no feelings for others. I bet you don't even carry any feelings of regret for what you did to your mother." 

"What I did to her?!" She said feeling insulted. 

"She died of a broken heart because of what you did. You basically killed her. But you don't seem to harbor any guilt or remorse for that." 

"Shut up! You don't know anything about how I felt about my mother!" She snapped. 

"You're right I don't know. But I do know that as long as I exist in this world I will do everything I can to protect my family. Even if it costs me my soul." 

"Do you really think that you can keep them safe from me? After all you couldn't protect your last family from me." 

She was just twisting the knife in him however way she could. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting to him. 

"You can't beat me Gray." She mocked. "You know what I'm capable of. So why don't you do yourself a favor and just bend to my whim?" 

He felt the urge to tackle the she devil and tear her throat out with his fangs. Killing her in the most gruesome and evil manner he could think of. But no. No he wasn't like her. He wouldn't kill unless he had to and he wouldn't take pleasure in it either. 

"True Ultear." He said. "I know very well what you're capable of but you have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of. Before your curse I was just a man but now I'm a monster and I can do so many horrible, terrible, and vicious things. Cross me if you want but now that you've made me like this I can hurt you in ways you couldn't even imagine." 

"You can't kill me." 

"Oh no? I'm sure I could find a way and if I can't then I'll just spend all of eternity torturing you because you made me immortal and you gave me the ability to destroy without hesitation which was a big mistake." 

Ultear didn't show it but she was intimidated by his words. Yes she had made him suffer by turning him into a vampire but in doing so she had unintentionally given him an upper hand over her. In other words now he had the power to destroy her at the same level she could destroy him. He was especially more threatening because he had something to protect. Ultear was dangerous because she had no heart but Gray was dangerous because he had one. 

"I hope we understand each other." He said before waltzing out of her office and returning home. 


	31. Chapter 31

_She could not recognize where she was or what time period she was in. She did not understand why she was wearing these clothes or how she ended up here on the first place. But she did not care. She did not care because at this moment she was so very happy._

_The sun was shinning so brightly today that it was like the whole world was bathed in gold and the waves of the sea had become so calm which meant that ships would be able to return here safely. Which meant her beloved would come back to her alive._

_And he did come back. When she saw him her heart filled with joy and relief. They embraced, he took her into his arms and kissed her. She would then tell him how much she missed him and how she hated waiting for him._

_"I wish you wouldn't have to go away on those shipping expeditions." She told him. "I know it's part of your work but I'm always so frightened that something will happen."_

_"Nothing will happen." He assured her. "My father has been doing this since he was my age and he's still alive and well."_

_"But I hear so many stories from widows who lost their husbands to the sea."_

_"And I promise you that when we're married you'll never be one of those widows."_

_"If I were to become one I would probably try to join you in your watery grave."_

_"Don't say that." He said with deep concern. "Don't ever say that. Not even in jest."_

_"It's no jest. I mean it. If you were to die then I would die as well. Of a broken heart."_

_"No you wouldn't. You would live. I would want you to."_

_"But how could I live if you were gone?"_

_"We wouldn't be apart forever. We'd find someway to be together again." He said holding her with all the love he had._ _"If we were to be separated by death I would spend my entire after life trying to get back to you and then one day in another time, in another place, you'll glance across and see a stranger who you've known forever."_

_She caressed his face and kissed him passionately. Words could not describe how much she loved this man. She would have done anything to stay with him forever and she was certain that if she died while he still lived her soul would not ascend into heaven. No not yet. Instead it would find a way to return to earth in a new life do she could see him again._

_"Oh Gray." She whispered between kisses. "I love you so much."_

And that's when Juvia woke up. Another night having one of those strange dreams. One where she was in another place, in another time, being loved by a man she knew yet at the same time couldn't recognize. It was different this time. Now she had a name for this man. Now she knew who he was. Gray was the man from her dreams. The only question was, why?

Unable to get back to sleep she got out of bed and decided to get a drink of water or something to clear her head. She had just reached the end of the hallway when she heard a voice ask.

"You okay?" It was Cana.

"I...I just couldn't sleep. That's all." She said.

"Bad dreams?"

"Not exactly. Just confusing ones."

"Well if you ever need a shrink's opinion my office is always open."

"Thank you but right now I think I just need to get a little water and maybe clear my mind." She said. "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing up at this hour Dr. Alberona?"

"I have a late night appointment."

"Really?"

"Yes. This patient prefers to meet after hours."

"Okay then I won't keep you from your patient. Have a good night."

She then went downstairs to get a glass of water and went straight back to bed while wondering why someone would want to see a therapist at this hour. But she didn't stay on the thought for long. She was more concerned about why Gray was in her dreams. Did it mean something? Maybe she should talk to Cana about them. Who knows? She might have a solution.

"Maybe you're just crushing on him." Lucy said when Juvia told her about the dreams.

"No." She said blushing. "No. It's not like that."

"Your red cheeks say different. Don't be embarrassed, he is easy on the eyes and the way he looks at you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the way he stares at you whenever you walk into a room. He looks at you like you're some kind of heaven sent being and his gaze almost never leaves you until you're gone. He has got it bad for you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so and if you don't believe me you can ask Erza. She's bound to know. She's with him all the time."

"I don't think I should bother her with something so silly. Where is she anyway?"

"She's on another date with that professor. Apparently she's really into him."

"That's good to hear. I hope he's nice."

Speaking of which Erza was having a wonderful time on her date with Jellal. They talked, they laughed, they continued to get to know each other better.

"Wait you blew up the frog you were supposed to dissect?" Erza laughed when he told her about his years in Middle School.

"I didn't mean to." He laughed back. "I was trying extract some of it's blood but it was difficult because the body was so scrunched up together. So I tried to use a little helium to expand it and one thing led to another."

"What did you want with Frog's blood?"

"I was very into the paranormal back then and I read that frog's blood was common ingredient in brews none to ward off demons and monsters."

"You were one funny kid." She giggled.

"I know."

They both laughed for what seemed like an hour.

"Listen I don't know if you've heard but my family is having a party at my place this weekend."

"I know. I've seen the fliers."

"Well would you like to come?"

"Sure."

"Do you need a costume to wear?"

"No. I got something from when I was in theater during high school."

"You were in theater?"

"Yeah that's a part of my life that I'd rather not discuss."

"That's too bad because that sounds really interesting." She said with a teasing smile. "Did you have to wear tights or something?"

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Alright so how is your work going? Find anything interesting for the police?"

"Nothing yet but I'm pretty sure I'm close."

"I hope not." Erza thought to herself.

"Luckily there haven't been any recent victims."

"Do you think the killer's left town?"

"Maybe or maybe that's what he wants everyone to think. No he's still here. I can feel it." He said. "But I don't want to scare with stuff like this. Not when we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"I'm just relieved that he's only targeting criminals."

"True but the law doesn't support vigilantism and this killer isn't exactly like most."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." He said believing she would think he was crazy if he told her that he thought the killer was a vampire. "It's getting late. I should probably take you home now."

"Yes. I promised my nephew I'd watch his favorite program with him when it comes on."

They got inside his car and drove it back to the house. The whole time Erza didn't say a word. She was too busy feeling scared, worried, and guilty about what would happen if Jellal figured out what was really going on.


End file.
